


A Pearl's Petals

by BluevsRed



Series: Naruto Gems Universe [2]
Category: Naruto, Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: A messy one...., Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, BAMF Haruno Sakura, Blood and Gore, Child Abuse, Different Fusion logic, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Everyone Needs A Hug, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Haruno Sakura-centric, Lots of OC - Freeform, Minor Character Death, Mother Hen Shiranui Genma, Multi, No Uchiha Massacre, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Abuse, Sakura is a Fusion, Sakura is a little buch of wrath and love, Slavery, Slow Burn, There are important ones., White Diamond is savage, White Pearl can fight very well, white pearl is pink pearl theory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2019-08-29 18:22:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 27,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16749274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluevsRed/pseuds/BluevsRed
Summary: Haruno Sakura is a civilian girl with happy family, lovely parents and normal life.She was born in 28 March, with bubblegum hair covers a slightly big forehead and bright green eyes. She is supposed to be shy and ordinary and fragile and innocent.She is meant to be a normal girl.But she isn't.(Once a bleaching gem, always a bleaching gem)Haruno Sakura, a new and special one, with the intervention of a ghost. She becomes something so far broken and damaged, was and is not, a real human being.(But she wants to)(She never wants to be White again)(She wants to be free)(Happy)





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Another work. I just get some ideas so.... Hope you enjoy it~

"Come on!! Keep it up Madam!! Keep it up!! For your baby!! Push!!"

"AARGHHHH!!!" The loud, painful scream echoes in the empy hallway of the hospital. Kizashi bites down his lips until he tastes the salt and iron on his tongue, muffling the whimpers and frustating mumbles. He keeps walking in a circle outside the labor room, where his dear wife is giving birth to his future daughter.

He is never ready for this. Not now. Not with the turmoil state he is facing.

"God damnit, why must it takes so long? Why now? Why NOW?" Kizashi swears again, sweating his ass off for the safety of his family and the fear for the future ahead. Flinches at the horrified scream explodes in his poor, poor ears, Kizashi decides to take a small walk around the hospital, calming his nerves down.

Konoha's Hospital is quiet now, during the midnight of a Spring day, with his heavy footsteps the only sound breaks the the silence. Or maybe there are some freaking ninja out there with their feet stepping down the wall, like a ghost in a dream. He will never understand how in the fucking world they manage to do that..... So fucking creepy....

However, today, that is not his concern.

Standing in a small, dark corner, Kizashi lets the tiredness conquers him, leaning on a large white wall while rubbing his face with a shaking hands.

Everything is just......getting worse now. He means it, like fucking fall down to hell and can't find a way back without any risk. His company has just announced the biggest loss he ever heard, an unimaginable amount of money, and how the fuck can he pay for that debt? And guess what, when he just arrived home with a new burden, his beautiful wife's water breaks and their child, the baby they had desperately looked forward since the first day the became wife and husband, will be welcomed to the world with her dissapointed dad and no future? How can he raise his princess and give her everything she wants, if he breaks down right now?

Does God really want to push him to the point of desperation? To his forever downfall?

Some crazy ideas appear in Kizashi mind, but he puts them away immediately. No. He can't risk that. He can't borrow that man money.... That fucking, disgusting, hell, but a damn rich man.....

Gatou.....

But....he doesn't have a second choice..... Kizashi only has 3 days.... No one else can lend him that much money....

Kizashi closes his eyes.

God....Dear God, what have you done to me? What have I done to deserve this?

Wipes away the tears streaming down his brown cheeks, he slowly walks back to the labor room and continue waiting for his baby's birth. Such a fantastic day, turns to this tragedy....

A fainted light suddenly catches his attention. Through the tears that haven't dried, Kizashi sees something. A figure.... An blurring image of something.... Someone...

A lady. But not a normal one, Kizashj realizes, chills run down his spine and take away his breath, fear strucks him like a thunderbolt.

In just a moment, he sees her. Pure, white skin shine in the light wih hair tied in two large, neat buns, a black weird top, one single white gem on the smooth belly and long, curly silk skirt cover her entire body. Despite all of her strange features, the most noticable thing of the lady, is her eyes and her posture. An uncomfortable, stiff pose with two covered hands raised up perfectly. A salute? Or just a fun action?

Wait....The eyes....no...the eye.....

"Fucking Sage...." Kizashi whimpers silently. Bad choice, because that seems to alarm the Lady. She turns, only the head, to him, and he almost screams in terror. One large, dull, soulless eye stares at him while the other is just a blank space, carcked and broken. There is so much in that look, even though it lasts less than a second. Pain, tiredness, hollow....

She smiles at him, lips curled in a fake smile, and then....

The Lady dissapears.

Kizashi nearly falls down. Oh fuck... Holy shit....

That.... That.... creature.... What the hell is that thing? How can someone... something look like that? So inhuman and sad and.... and... unrealistic. Is it all but his imagination? Does is tired and stressed as fuck mind make it all up? Kizashi might need a break from life soon...

"The baby is born!" The doctor's cheerful tone wakes him up from his shock. "A beautiful baby girl! And your wife is ok. Tired, but ok. Congratulation, mister."

Kizashi rushes into the room, without a second thought. There they are. His wonderful family, his gift sent from the heaven, safe and sound. Mebuki is holding a small bundle (must be their baby) that's wrapped in a white cotton blanket, her face sweating and pale but brightened in the love of a mother.

"Kizashi, looks. Isn't she beautiful? She gots pink hair, like a cherry blossom."

Kizashi walks closer, and takes a look. His heart melts down just as his eyes meet the newborn's face. Small and fragile and young and beautiful. Her nose pecks up cutely, little flowery hair and small lips, and Kizashi is in love.

"Yes, yes she is. Sakura, out precious Sakura." He cries, both from happiness and heart-breaking anguish at the dark secret he is keeping from Mebuki. No. She does,'t need to know. He will solve this, even if he has to make a deal with devil.

He will do anything for his princess.

"Sakura? I love it. Haruno Sakura. Our little Sakura."

Mebuki sings, softly, rocking the baby side to side.

Sakura, the newborn's name, never cries.

She opens her eyes, slowly, and Kizashi never notices. If he does, he probably will die from heart-attack.

The baby eyes are just the same with the Lady eyes. A little different, yes, but still.

One is deep, beautiful green, while the other is unnaturally shiny and pale and sparkle.

* * *

  
Like a gem. Like a pearl. A broken, bleaching pearl.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new fusion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: My dear Readers, I am so pleased with all of your love and everything. Please leave a comment, I know I am being greedy, but please? I really want to know you thinks about my new story.

 

 

White.

Everything is white. Pure, frightening white. Her mind is white. Her feelings are white. She is also surrounded by white. Nothing more but completely blank white.

Just like White Diamond...

However, this time, she isn't in pain.

This is...a suprise. A huge and giant one.

Her situation now, Pearl wonders, is such a mistery. But she doesn't speak up. Doesn't talk out loud. A perfect Pearl doesn't talk until she has the order to do that.

She has to be perfect.

White Pearl slowly blinks, her body still keeps the praising pose it usually does, moving straight forwards in this empty space without any direct purpose.

Where is White Diamond?

Where is HER Diamond? Pink Diamond?

_"Pearl! No! Run! Please ru-!"_

_"PINK!!!"_

_"DAMN YOU!! GET AWAY FROM HER!!!"_

Loud, ghostly screaming echoes in her ears, like a voice from dream, from another world comes back to haunt her.

White ~~_(No, not White)_ ~~Pearl smiles, and continue to move, her feet gliding across the blinding space. Where is she going? Where is she? What is this place?

Is this White Diamond's personal cage for the gem who fell their duty? Is this her way to punish her for being such a useless Pearl? Does she want to break her mind again, shatter and crush it down until there is nothing left behind? Does Pearl fail to satisfy her one more time?

Pearl wants to beg for mercy, to kneel down and cry like she used to, but holds her mouth shut, her pose still. Pointless. The Great Diamond has no sympathy in her gorgeous gem, she learns it through centuries of serving. The only thing she can do now is follow White Diamond's order, wait till her rage cools down, and she will smile and let Pearl out again, go on with her duty.

She is not scared. She doesn't have feelings. She is a tool for her Diamond, a good Pearl.

Yes. Yes. She will be a good Pearl.

~~_(She doesn't want to.)_ ~~

If White Pearl dares to hope, she will wait for her Diamond. If her Diamond success, she will come back for her, right? Come back for the overcooked gem she left in the monstrous, abusive gem that leads Homeworld to it downfall.

White Pearl can only hope.

The light, surrounding her, is suddenly blurred into a chaos of different color. This is wrong. White Diamond doesn't like color. She only loves the simple, shiny white. That's why she bleached Pearl into this state, erased all the color, cleaned all the mistakes.

~~_(She misses it.)_ ~~

A building, White Pearl makes a guess. A small, strange small building contains cream wall and brown floor. Stood in front of her, a large mint green door fully closed. Inside, she can hear it all, someone is screaming, the argony sound raises clearly in the silence . Is that another incorrect gem that falls into White Diamond's iron hands? Or is that some gems she know? Her eye, the one that works, views it carefull. The door looks... weird. Unfamiliar. Not a kind of material that White Pearl can notice, not created by a Bismuth, based on it's design, size... Everything of the door reminds her of an unfit piece in the whole picture.

A whimper attracts her attention, so she turns right. A being, a tall one, taller than Pearl a little, glares at her with wide, scared eyes. She gets used to it now, so she smiles at it, and turns back to the green door.

Where is she? Confusion filled White Pearl's inner side, but she keeps the gentle smile on her face. She tilts her head slightly, listens to the loud noise inside. Lively, shrill, ear-spliting...

Wait.

There is something more.

Something...new.

Something feels like...Her Diamond's new form, small and strange and real and hot...

Pearl can sense it now, an existence of a creature, a gem stands out in the sea of... What does the rebellion Pearl call them, humans?

Yes. Human. Variety of humans scrurrying inside the small room. Is this the zoo? No, that's not important now. All that she cares about now is the little gem near the big, weak human.

Pink. The gem feels like clear, crystal pink. Happy, cheerful pink. A pretty flower blooming during a sunny day, childish, fragile but beautiful. Even though the gem is different and definitely not the same to the brilliant gem she has loved, more like an Amethyst, Pearl can not stop herself from watching the soul, adoringly and longingly.

Pink...

She misses the pink color in her gem, her eyes, her light, misses the pink aura covers, comforts her everytime she is close to Her.

She misses Pink Diamond. ~~_(Her Diamond)_~~

She misses...being Pink...

All of a sudden, the little pink bundle stops shining and begins to weaken, a candle in the mighty winds, helplessly.

It's going to be shattered.

Terror fills Pearl's gem, steals up on her limps like a tangle of ice, traps her down and locks her to the endless flows of thinks. The world is spining, and the non existent heart of Pearl starts beating so hard that it hurts. Worse than eons of torment and punishment.

A memory flashes through her eye.  Glittering pink shards.... Shattering happiness..... A brutal rose.... A familiar Pearl.... Sword.... Earth......

The laughing of White Diamond...... The sorrow clenched her gem, ruthlessly.

No, she can't lose the Pink again. She can't handle it anymore.

_**Nononononononononon**_ -

In a moment of weakness, Pearl rushes into the room, ungracefully, her rigid arms cloak the pink being totally in a desperate attemp to protect the newborn.

The moment she touches the soul, her worlds breaks apart into several pieces of colored crystal. The body becomes a bunch of dull light, fuses perfectly with the pink light like a pleasant melody, a broken heart becomes whole again.

For the first time in eons...Pearl feels something light inside her. Free and fresh. White Diamond's cold voice rings in her mind, before faded into nothing.

She is free.

_(Not forever.)_

Right at the place where White Pearl has touched the pink soul, a new gem pops up. A cracked, dull, but stable light Pink Opal.

In that day, Haruno Sakura has closed her eyes and stopped breathing in 1 minute.

1 minute that changes the entire destiny of the world.

In an alternative universe where some extremely special, rare humans are born with gems in their body, Sakura dies, because she is not able to sustain the energy of the gem in her. Not many people can.

However in this world, a very different universe, she opens her eyes again, with gem in her left eye and new identity.

She becomes, the first born fusion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will have a chapter to explain this universe of Naruto, but it's kinda similiar to Steven Universe world. Kind~  
> Enjoy~ have a good day~


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pearl will be a good girl. Sakura will be a good girl.  
> (Please....don't punish her.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: My dear friends, enjoy the story and enjoy your day/night. Have fun~  
> Leave kudos and comments behind, plz?

Sakura is the child that Mebuki and Kizashi have hoped for years and years. So it's understandable when Sakura quickly becomes their treasure. Their life, their pride, eveything.

She is such a miracle, a beautiful little angle, a godsend. They love her with all of their hot, bleeding heart. Her cotton pink hair, the button nose, small lips and clear, green eyes reflects things around her.

How can someone be so perfect, they don't know.

They are completely wrapped around her fingers, no complaint, of course.

Mebuki has been ready for several sleepless nights, ear-aches and different problems that comes when you have a newborn. However, to her relief, Sakura is a quiet baby. She never cries, and she means never. Quiet and still like a doll, an adorable baby doll, sometimes that they forget she even exists. Are all babies that weird?

They don't really know. And neither of them care about her oddities. They are busy with loving her and being thankful to the mighty God above who has given such a wonderful, delicate angel to them.

Sakura is their precious, and they will do anything to protect her.

* * *

  
Sakura stares at the mirror in front of her cradle, viewing the new appearance, for example, her hair.

Soft cotton pink fragments hugs her chubby face, easily recognized due to her pale skin. This body is weak and helpless and unreal, she isn't used to the warm liquid flows inside her body, the calming beating sound of an organ called heart or everything else belongs to a....human being. But all of her attention now is spending on the sheet of pink on her head.

Pink...

Pink....

Beautiful, gorgeous, wonderful, brilliant, magical Pink......

_(Once, long, long time before, centuries and eons ago, White Pearl was Pink Pearl._

_Once, she was Pink, and she was happy and lively and loud and cheerful and so full of colors._

_But then she failed._

_But then, she lost everything, because she wasn't good enough. Because she overstept her boundary. A Pearl is not a friend. A Pearl is only a servant._

_A Pearl is nothing._

_She was given away to White Diamond._

_And she was only White from then on.)_

How long has her been Pink? She don't remember....

No. Not her. It's her...but also not her.

...This is so confusing. Who is she? Is she still Pearl? Or does Pearl dissapear now, leaving only Sakura ( _Opal_ ) behind?

Frustation fills her, which she learns is a result of overworking the baby's brain. Noisy sound threatens to escape her mouth, but she claims it shut.

Don't be loud. Stay quiet as a ghost. A dead gem.

Be good.

Fighting against the young human's instinct, Sakura looks back at the reflection. One hand reaches the left side of her face, where the eye is too pale and shiny for something made of flesh and blood.

But it's not an organ.

It's something she knows best, something she is no stranger to.

A gem. Not a Pearl. Too solid and rough to be a Pearl. An Opal, Sakura thinks, like the one that Pink Pearl has created with the defective Amethyst.

Has Pearl fused with this.....newborn?

Oh Star.... What will her Diamond think of her now? She will be so dissapointed and angry and mad an-  
Those feelings cut down suddenly, like the Pearl side of Sakura has collected her emotion and back to be as robotic as she should be.

Well.... The gem is still weird though. Shaped and looked like a normal eye, if not observe it very carefully, unlike the remarkable shiny stones back in the old world.

That's a good thing. The....humans maybe don't want such a gem like her, cracked and dull, so if she tries to be human....

They will love her still, right?

Sakura tries to touch her Opal gemstone, but the body is still not strong enough to complete that action. She lets her hand fall down while keeps listening to the kitchen tools stirring outside the room. A slow humming tune of the woman, easy, calming, warm, spicy smell kisses her nose... All is so comfortable that Sakura allows herself to relaxe and close her eyes in just a few minutes. The feelings of those one has created and love her so dearly stay close to her make Sakura, for a moment, happy.

_(Why will they love a filthy gem like her?)_

She was, and is still mourning for her beloved Diamond....

But now, after being created again and become something new...

She will fulfill her duty this time. She will be a good Opal. She will be a perfect daughter, a perfect child for her creator.

_(Please don't let me go. Please.... I will do anything...._

_Please...don't take away my freedom.)_

She is happy with her life now. Her parents are merciful, wonderful and flawless.

She has to be graceful to have such great Masters. 

Sakura pretends that she didn't hear the man's helpless whispers in the middle of pitch black night. The petty, pleading voice, begging for a trade so unfair, promises a price far too high and unreachable...

She pretends that she didn't see his tears or feel the large, skinny hand embraced her tightly, almost in a painful way, every night when the woman has fallen asleep.

She knows everything, but she speaks up nothing.

A good servant speaks only when they are odered to.

And she has to be a good servant. So that they won't hate her, despise her, kill her or worse....bleach her.

**_(She don't want to be White again.)_ **

Yes. Sakura will be a good girl for her Masters. ~~_(No. She doesn't want to be a slave. She wants to be free.)_~~

Be normal and be human.


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Humans....they grow.   
> Oh Star...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Here, new chapter for you. Have a nice day/night~  
> Again, Leave Kudos and comments behind please~

Dear the Stars above...

This world is so different and new. Humans are new. Humans are strange. Humans are...fantastic...

Sakura keeps repeating this to herself everyday. All knowledge she possesses can not be applied on this organism. Useless. But it is not bad, really. New things come every single moments, and she is desired to know all of that.

Humans bleed red, the hot liquid flowing nonstop in the veins leaking out when the skin is broke.

They need air to live, need food to eat, qater to drink, clothes to wear...

When they are hurt, rather, when she is hurt, she doesn't go back to her gem and wait for the regeneration. She has to wait for her body to heal itself. The red liquid soon will stop bleeding and freeze into something dark and hard. Under that thing, the skin will grow back, closes the open wound and hides away pink, soft flesh from the outside world.

These...are... Sakura doesn't know what to feel about these facts. Happy? Annoying? Frustating? Or...else?

_(A servant shouldn't feel. You are human now. You have to be human now.)_

She has to study about gems in this world, and other things, too. There are so much things to search for.

But do you know what is the most interesting and breath-taking fact she has ever known?

When you are a gem, you know your mission, your destiny since the first time you open your eyes. And gems stay like that, forever. Changing is unallowed. Defective. Wrong. Need to be shattered and fix.

_(She knows it very well.)_

But.. But...Humans grow, change. Not just shapeshift of change color. Their duty, their purpose, their mind... It all changes, daily and nightly. Know what, that's normal to them all. Nothing special. All humans are like that, so it's not a sin, a crime that ask for penalizing. No. It's ok to change.

_(She wants to change.)_

It takes Sakura long to deal with this complicated, yet so simple fact with a calm and happy heart, not fear, hatred, anxious nor terror.

It has only been a few months, such a short time, a blink of eyes to centuries years old gem, but this...flesh-and-bone body has changed impressively. Now, Sakura has begun to get control of her limbs and mental, to move her body in some limited way or sit up, actively, without commands, terms, just her free will.

...But she can't dance yet... She misses dancing so much... Dancing and singing for her Masters...

Well, it's already ...a big improvement.

_(Don't be so greedy. You deserve nothing at all.)_

Just imagine all the posibilities you have when you...you grow up, when she grows up.

Can she be different? Can she be something new, extraordinary?

The baby girl takes in a deep breath, looks at her hands, slightly wiggle her fingers before raising it in the same praising pose White Pearl has always done.

_(Always praising White Diamond. Be the perfect Pearl for her.)_

A young human body can't manage to keep that pose for long, Sakura tries and fails thousands times. So she puts it down, stilly, while gravely waiting for pain the whole process.

_("My Pearl, don't insult me with your imperfection. Hold your head high and your hands up for me now, will you?")_

Hauting voice comes from habits. Sakura shudders, a leaf in the wind, ready to answer and back to be a servant like she is made for.

But it doesn't come. Never come.

She opens her eyes, looks down.

Still pink. Still tiny.

No strings pull on her body. No light erasing her color.

Is she...finally free now?

**_(No. She isn't. No one can escape from White Diamond, even the dead gems.)_ **

For now...for now, she will enjoy her freedom to do anything that she wants, if it's not out of her body limit, then she will do.

Oh, she is fascinated with everything she can do now. How long has it been since Sakura (Pearl) is able to move her body without worry? Without the wires strangle her neck and keeps she in her place, echoing cold voice control her mind, forcing her to behave...

Maybe...she can smile now.

Happy, genuine smile blooms on the baby's face, one tear dropping down her cheek as she falls into the world of sweet, beautiful unconsciousness.

Warm memories hugs her gently, and for once, Sakura doesn't feel the signature echo of power running along her mind, the desperation or the suffering, bottled emotion and rage that a Pearl should not possess.

She meets with soft pink diamond-shaped pupil, silver laughing and dreamy voice.

"My Pearl... You are wonderful..."

_(I...Do...Everything...For You..._

~~_My Diamond...My Diamond...)_ ~~

She dreams of old days, when she had everything and she was everything.

_(Now she is just nothing.)_

* * *

 

"Kizashi, what's wrong? Why do you look so tired?" Mebuki washed her hands, looks at her lovely husband with worried eyes.

"There is some problems with the company, sweetheart. Everything is ok now." He smiles and hugs her gently, puts his head on the crook of her neck. "Everything is ok now. Our family will be safe..."

_( "If you don't pay it when the due date comes, I will take something as a pledge." The croaky, thick voice warns with in a disgusting way._

_"Wait...that's to-"_

_"Do you want to borrow the money? We aren't having an argument here, understand?"_

_"O...Of course...sir..." )_

He turns to look at the baby lying down in the wooden cradle. Sakura is sleeping soundlessly now, her lips curled in a soft smile, flushing cheeks with button nose wrinkles slightly.

His angle. His baby. Their baby. Their joy, their sunshine, their source of happiness in the cruel, cruel world.

Kizashi lets out a teary laugh, picks the baby up roughly and holds her in his arms, making sure that his daughter is alive and breathing. She is here. She won't go anywhere.

No. No. He will protect his baby, his wife. Everything he is doing, is for their safety.

_(Is it?)_

Mebuki flinches at the darkness swirling in the man's eyes, but she doesn't say anything. She only sits there and watches him holding their daughter like a drowning man clutches at the last straw.

For the first time, Mebuki is afraid of her husband.

For the first time, she doesn't know what to do. Doesn't understand Kizashi.

She knows nothing.

Without their awareness, on the round table in the living room, the cherry blossom branches Mebuki has arranged just a few days ago begin to wilt. Pink petals fade back to dark brown, the flowers fall down, a tragedy to withness, losing their life and energy.

An omen for the future. A warning from the world.

* * *

 

Far , far away, in the world that forest grows strong and animals talk in human tongue, a breeze shakes the tree. The tree that's old as the layment of rock, standing straight from the begining of nothing and the end of everything.

Great branches rustle, whispering in an ancient language that most have forgotten, a language created by sound, for there is no word that's able to express it all.

The hidden creatures, one of the strongest in this world, stop their normal activities, and listen.

The voice of trees carried out in the dark silence. All the Giant Protectors of Old Forest wait for the old voice, both carefully and patiently, inhale the odor of dirt and rocks, exhale the taste of blood and tears.

Dirt of the body, blood of the life.

Rock, the gravestones of the dead.

Tears, the prayers for the one left behind.

_'Beware...child of petals..._

_Beware...child of gem..._

_Beware the hands of fate and chains of love_

_Beware the path covered in silky rose and iron thorns._

_Beware, for this world shows mercy to no one..._

_Beware...'_


	5. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new Gem is coming~ Some new POV.  
> Welcome my beloved OC!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: OC's POV. GREETINGS!! My dear readers, thank you for your kindness~  
> Enjoy the story~  
> Have a good day/night to you all.  
> Again, Kudos and comments, if you please~

A new day has begun. The sun rises from the dark forest, unveils the deep silent darkness that hides the secrets and paints the sky with various color. Bright yellow, orange red, pink coral, all mixes together to form a wonder of nature.

Sadly, people, normally, they are all to busy to bother taking a look at the beauty of life.

The Village Hidden In The Leaves begin it noisy, thrilling day. Civilians shopping in their own shop, gossiping about all thing they know and don't know. Even the ninjas, somethimes, will walk around to enjoy rare tranquility comes after war. Everyone is happy and joyful, under the merciful rule of The Fourth Hokage, Namikaze Minato.

Welp...maybe nearly everyone.

From a small, clean, house _(except for some...direct places)_ , built right in the corner of the village where sunlight barely reaches to, a pair of baggy, hazelnut brown eyes peep through the window to watch it all carefully. Not full of love but not in a thoughtless way. The eyes scan the lively picture, secretly, like how an audince watching the performance on the stage, how a proud, sassy cat viewing it's very own territory.

The owner of the eyes, a man, not much older than 20, shakes his head, causing the dark hair fall out of the bandage. Raises a hand, covered by black leather, he massages the bridge of his straight nose.

"The night's over already?" He murmurs, annoyed. "Stupid humans... why must they be so noisy?"

Turns back to the messy table, he looks up at the wodden ceiling, sacarstically asks.

"Dear Gems above...Why do I choose to become a shinobi? This is so fucking annoying."

Why does he stay in the village again? Ah, yes, because of dear Lord Hokage's command, isn't it?

Hahaha.

"Overworking my ass...Need to relax my ass.." Brown eyebrows are brought together in a deep frown. The Fourth has good intention, but he really doesn't know the ugly side of humans, hn? Not so far away, right here. Right in this beautiful village.

Well......It doesn't matter. Why should anybody care about that.

The man, who goes by the name Renji, decides that he has had enough work for today, putting on his ugly green jounin vest, a pair of leathery shoes and simple brown socks. Ties the muddy shoulder-length hair up in a pony tail, Renji steps out of the door, leaving the chaos of paper behind for another day.

Hands in the pocket, close to his beautiful rod, ready for any attemp to attack _(Always prepared. Always watch your back)_ , he wanders off, heads in the cloud with various new ideas to do with his... gem power.

Yes. Neither of your ears nor eyes are fooled, he is a gem, thank you very much. What kind of gem, is none of your business. Secret is the most dangerous weapon of a ninja, so why would he reveal that to this whole fucking world?

_(He learned it in the hard way, the consequences of having a loose mouth.)_

Now, where is he... Ah, yes. He has started with how different gem kinds can affect the power they possess or their abilities, their chakra and everything else, physically or mentally. Renji is near to the end, but now, he needs witness. Not just some fancy theories with empty points, a speculation as hard as the best steel, based on real evidences and logical witnesses.

The problem?

He never meets another gem in all of his traumatic, fucked up life. From the moment he passed through the door of the so damn wonderful Academy to the day his hands cloaked in blood of both enemy and comrades. Gems are... extremely rare, fragile, short-life, and to meet a breathing, healthy one who's not your enemy? That is worse. Terribly, down straight to hell, fuckingly worse. Plus, the chance for him to encounter a gem knowing clearly how to handle their power is even less pratical than the posibility to take off those Uchiha's sticks in butts, dance in front of the council while making Danco wearing pink tutu. The genius of Uchiha _(what is his name again? Tari? Ichi? Unimportant)_ has the rate of one exists in thousand.

A Gem fits his standard?

One in billion.

...Well, fuck. Renji can already feel the damn headache knocking on his thick skull. Maybe he really needs a rest.

He doesn't need to sleep...but still...

Sometimes, he really enjoy it.

The hotspring soun-

"Hey, isn't that...it?" Sensitive ears easily catch the words some civilians behind him is trading. Renji tenses up, knowing what will come to him.

Not again. Not after a disastrous mission...

Oh fuck, he should stay at his apartment...

"Yes...the...the Gem, right?"

"Bloody Hand, I believe that what they call...it. What kind of monster is that? Why are they allowed it out? What if it harms us?"

"Shh! Don't talk like that! That thing is an excellent hinobi."

"But...but...It is not human! It is a... a freak!" The one, a shorty woman with dirty blond hair and squeaky voice hisses. Does she know her voice is loud enough for him to hear it from the other side of the village?

_("Freak!"_

_"Monster!"_

_"Inhuman!")_

Renji keeps his body's language calm and friendly, even if his _hot, red,_ _ **beating**_ heart is burning in lava-hot fury. The heat is all if not damn familiar, still, it doesn't lessen the pain it brings down to him.

...After all this time, hn?

Unconsciously, his left hand clunches tightly, thumb caring the smooth, cool face cut of his triangle, red, crystal gem. The action only makes he feels worse. A fucking nasty, disgusting sign marks his life forever. A Gem, carved the skin, stays there to remind him that he is unnormal. Out of knowledge. Ridiculous.

Know what else? Something that pain doesn't compare and hell is built on it? Something makes death urns to a merciful choice? The **loneliness**.

Isolated. Outcast. He belongs to no one, to no where. No bonds to bind him down, no home to come back. Free, in a twisted, twisted way.

No one is able to understand him, as a fellow creature. To them, Renji is just a Gem, an useful tool with high potential of danger, a monster with different functioning rules.

A total freak.

Hah... Isn't it funny, how humans can be so cruel to those they can't understand... Treat those with fear and hatred, then it's all turn a endless desire for the power those one possess...

And after everything he gives them...

After all the life he takes for them... The tears he shred, the blood he lost...

He is still, a puppet. Nothing more. Nothing less.

"Ha...Ha..." Hoarse, cracking laugh escapes his tight lips as Renji lower his head, the other gem-free hand covers the upper part of his face. Bitterness spread on his tongue, cold freeze his lungs and sorrow slashes his heart, painfully, nonstop. Renji doesn't make any wasting effort to stop it, no matter how much he wants to. He just simply stops, walks into a dark, small street, leans on the dusty wall and closes his eyes, sews his lips tighter with iron will, locking all the screams the back of his sore throat.

"I am being emotional now...Fucking Great..." Renji swears silently, one drop of tear falls down his pale cheek. "Fucking great... Getting soft, hn?"

This world is never fair. He knows it.

But that doesn't mean he will surrender to it.

Fight, shout, scream, scratch, punch, run, kill...... do anything you need to survive.

You are stronger than them. Prove it with your action.

Scared lips twine into a twisted, angry smile, and he continue his walking, back straight, head high at the whispers around him, the despising and untrusted look.

Hate me?

Scared of me?

Think I am a freak?

Let me say something. FUCK YOU!! Fuck you, fuck you and you and all of you.

I am a survivor. I am a Gem, and I am proud of it. I fight for this village, and I love it with all of my crazy mind. You all are nothing to me, just some buzzing insects. Bites, but can't hurt. Doesn't affect me. Worthless.

Weaklings, watch my back when I stand above you all, mother fuckers.

Take a last look at the unimportant people, Renji walks away from the noisy district.

Enough. The red gem burns slightly in his palm, a reflection of his wrath. Enough for a 'rest' in this village. His muscles maybe are all gone due to the lack of andreline and near-death exprience. To add more on that excuse, he needs something to pour out all of the heat and killing instinct raising in him right now.

Some A-class mission will be beneficial. Yes, yes. Can be last from 3 to 4 month, or even more. The longer the misson, the better it is.

So with rage all tucks under his tongue, the pain keeps inside his eyes, Renji smiles, the normal smile he has in battles: lips open wide, extanding from mouth to cheeks, show off his sharp fangs. Such a disgusting, impressive expression, so much that it gives him the infamous name code.

Konoha's Mad Ripper.


	6. 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyuubi is coming. More of Renji, oh, and Pink Amethyst too.

 Note:

( _thing_ ): memory  
_speak_ : Pearl thinks.  
_**speak**_ : Sakura thinks.  
_speak_ : other and amethyst think.

 

 

Sakura still doesn't believe how fast humans change. No, how she changes. She is 7 months now, and she can walk, stand on her toes in 1 minute, talk fluently in short senteces. Her Masters don't know it much, they think she's just able to say 'Ma' or 'Pa' or sits up.

Sakura doesn't tell them. She doesn't know how they will react. What if they are displeased because of her changing?

So she does what they want, what they ask for. Nothing more, nothing less.

And then...it occurs.

The event happens in a nice autumn night. Fresh wind blows over Konoha, carries the odor of fallen leaves. The sky is draped over by pitch-black, silk curtain. Silver, sparkling star embroided over it, shining next to the beautiful moon with endless clarity.

_(Like White Diamond's glorious cloak.)_

Sakura doesn't know how it starts, or why. But she can feel it. She is staring at the peaceful view outside, then, from nowhere, the cloud appears and hides the star away. Dark, thick cloud blocks out all the light, turns the calming night into something...darker.

The wind stop blowing. Nature is silent. Deadly silent.

Sakura has bad feelings. _Pearl_ has bad feelings.

It feels so similar...so dangerous. Something tenses up inside her, somethings that her blurring memory is filled with. Just like when White Diamond's smile is wide, black lips stretched and eyes half-closed, the cloudy mist makes her eyes so dark, so monstrous. A sign. A warning. The calm before the storm.

Sakura shivers, her green eye widen.

Not good.

And then, everything explodes.

Orange aura shines through the night, lightens the horizon into a fake sunset sight. An invisible force flows by, crashing her **_(helpless)_** body down and down and down. It's not the empty, cold, mind-breaking, powerful White she knows clearly. This time, it's Red. Outrageous, searing, violent, malicious, blood-thirsty Red. Two different power, yet somehow, the same.

Her mind is calm, robotic calm, but her body is not. Pain conquer her senses, the world outside melts into nothing. No sound, no color else except Red. ( _White_ ) She can't breath, she has to breath. Humans need air to survive, but why can't she breath? Why is her throat so tight and closed? Why does the organ called lungs not do it's job? It needs to be replaced for not doing it's duty.

_(She needs to be replaced.)_

Even though it's Red, not White, and she is still Pink, her body quickly follows it's habit. A routine to survive White Diamond's wrath. She tiptoes on her short, weak legs, her body still, straight, ignoring everything around her. The smell of dirt and leaves, what she has been used to, feels so allien now.

White Diamond _(no, not her)_ is angry.

Hands folding into a praying pose, perfectly. Head up, don't look down. Stands in a corner of the dark room, becomes a ghost, her eye glazed over, focus on something far away, waiting for the punishment.

The woodden door crumbled down, separates and isolate the small room totally. No escape for her.

"Sakura!!!!"

Who is Sakura? Oh, wait, that's her now, right? She almost forget that.

Someone is calling her name. Fearful. Gravely. Anguishly. Are they her new Masters? Why do they sound so familiar? She can't remember anything, she doesn't know why. No. Don't go searching for her. She is nothing. Just go, she will be ok. Pearl is ok, and so is she.

_(Pearl is not ok.)_

An ear splitting roar runs through the air, drowns out the screaming of the crowd who are terrified because of something. A creature, thorugh the broken glasses, Sakura sees it. A beast named 'fox', fur like copper and eyes dense like blood, fangs white, sharp and big, tearing everything apart with another wave of demonic energy.

She is not scared.

People scream, again. They run, a chaos, humans pushing humans, crying and begging, spreads over all paths and streets. Ungracefully, but logically. They do that because their instinct is controlling their body. They do it to survive.

Sakura stands still. Some parts of her mind, though, not the Pearl side, childishly screams and shouts and cries and fights back, try to move from her current position

_Run!_

_No! A Pearl doesn't run!_

_Run!!_

_Follow the order! Be good, be perfect!!_

_R_ **_U_ ** _N!!!_

Something's twisting in her Gem, her belly. An energy, a feelings. One is strange but not painful, blue but not Blue, pure and warm. Another, is something she has lost for eons. So weak, small, shaky, but also stubborn and cracking and broken and White and Pink and angry and scared and furious...

_(Pink Pearl was an Off Color Pearl._

_She was silent, yes. She was graceful and elegant and beautiful and she danced better than everyone._

_But she was not subbmissive._

_She was stubborn. Hard head, angry, bitter, sassy. She learnt to fight and dance._ _She was a Pearl, but she had rage burned in her gem and fire shined in her eye._

_No one wanted her, and she bowed to no one._

_Until she met her Diamond. Until she loved her Diamond._

  _Until she wasn't Pink anymore._

_White Diamond erased every pieces of Pink Pearl inside her._

_She was White._

_She hated it so much.)_

The echoing, shaking voice shuts down as the Gem's energy begins to flow stronger. Her gem glows pink, but the small crack, nearly unseen, glows white. So ugly. Impure. A dread passion slashes Sakura's heart with it's agony claw. _(Why can't she be perfect?)_ She doesn't care. She doesn't have time.

Buildings are all crushing down like they are made from paper and cheap crystal. One piece from the ceiling, so big, must be the same side of a Jasper, is going to crush her.

Her human body won't survive. She will be shattered. She will fail her Master.

The gem is so shiny now that it shuns the darkness around her away. The light is the mixed color of White and Pink. A rhythm ringing, soft tone and low notes make it sounds like a sad song, a prayer, a broken melody. Piano and violin, prettier than any chimes the Abalones had played in the royal court, touch her ears.

_(How long has it been? How long since she lost her music?)_

Everything happens in just a flash. The fragment is close to her head before it's stopped by something milky pink. A bubble, a shield, clear and hard and beautiful. It reminds Sakura of good old days.

_(My Diamond...will you be proud of me now?)_

Sakura, still in her Pearl pose, shudders. She can feel the gem's throbbing, trying to keep up the bubble. The other energy in her belly is boiling too, unfprtunately, hissing to the Gem, like a beast trying to protect it's landscape. Sakura forces the energy down.

_Be good_. Pearl whispers, robotically.

_Stop messing up_ , the other baby voice screams.

**_Obey_**. Sakura (Opal) orders.

The energy's hissing quiets down to whimpers, and nothing.

**_Good_**.

Put all the attention to the bubble, Sakura tried to widen it. The spotty pink circle follows her will, push the material back to ground and protects her. More pieces clooapsed from the other building. None touches her.

Sakura never feels so Pink like she does today.

_(Pearl mourns the day she was bright and brilliant._

_When she held the glistening long sword in her arms and move along with her rhythm, allow her to beat any rival, to surpass even an Amethyst, a Jasper._

_She loved fighting._

_The icy, cold fury became her most trusted comrade._

_She loved dancing with death. )_

Sakura stays like that, a statue in her bubble, young muscle aching the whole time, only able keeping up thanks to her steel will. The aura has stopped, the destructive atmosphere now filled with sorrow and lost. On the ground, blood flows like river, earth holds the ashes of the fallen close to it. A savor, rotten, dirty, reaches her nose. She looks.

Humans are lying across the street, under the destroyed buildings. Their skin bruised, ripped, reveal the pinkish fresh, white bone and other organs. Eyes widen in fear, mouth open for a last scream before Death takes them away.

Ah...They are all...shattered? Death?

Humans body smell weird.

The bubble fades, slowly. The pink gem also stop glowing, back to it normal state. Sakura inhales, then falls down to her knees, breathing heavily. Using Gem power is not exhausting, the usual servant stance is what make Sakura so tired. She is just a 7 month baby, so maybe...it's normal?

**_(Weak.)_ **

"How wonderful." A croaky voice comes from somewhere near Sakura, so she raises her head up. Sound like -what is it? A male, right- is speaking, lower than Kizashi's tone and much grumpier. "I just have to come back to this fucking village the day it gets attack? Fuck fate."

The approaching footsteps are very quiet, like how a cat walks on their soft paws. And then, it gets bigger, like the owner is trying to make as much noises as they can, a ghost walks on physical foot. Sakura tilts her head, and keeps silent.

To say she is suprise when her gem reacts is an understatement. Music vibrates in her mind, the sad combined song of Opal blends with another one that she doesn't know. The song is smooth, weighty and powerful, a sonorous bass with fire fits inside the notes. Piano and violin and cello, harmonizes in an unpredictable concert.

"...Wh..at..." The voice speaks up, shocked. Sakura can understand that. She never know that...that...

What is happening?

The melody grows louder and louder as the footsteps also comes closer to where Sakura is sitting, hurriedly, dastily. Music rises up high, erases the world around her just when a being appears behind what used to be a big building.

A man, a Gem, Sakura is sure of that, that looks like human (like her) in green jacket, dirty black shirt and jeans, black hair tied in a long pony tail. He is handsome, high cheekbones and straight nose, healthy white skin spattered with dry blood mud and dirt. Sharp, brown glaring at her in awe, confusion, supprise , joy and... curiousity?

"Oh...Wow..." He approaches her, picks her little form up easily with gloved hair. She can sees his gem now, it placed in the left palm, a red, clear three-sided shape. What kind is that? Ruby, no, not that hard. Maybe a Garnet or a Spinel? "You...I can't believe it!" Long fingers runs over her face side, touching her gem carefully so that he won't hurt her. "You...you are a Gem?"

"Gem." Sakura answers with her bubbly voice, not as squeaky as other children's voice. "You are a Gem, too?"

"Fucking yes." The melody has dissapeared, but they both know it is real. As real as the gem in his palm and her socket. "I... I never think I will encounter a Gem. In a civillian family. Fucking wow shit." The male gem looks excited. Longing. "We...we are... We both are Gem...I am not alone..."

He holds her with his big hands, like something made from glass.

"...What am I fucking thinking? You are young." The excitement vanishes as soon as it arrived. His expression darkens, angry and sad. "...You probably won't survive...unless you reach 6 years old milestone and your Gem is still stable."

"Stable." She blinks, confused. Stable? Does that mean gems in this world are wrong? Easily die?

"Yeah. You seem like a smart one, gemling. Try to survive, little..." He wrinkles his nose. "What kind of gem or you now? I can't recognize it. Why do gems have so much shitty types? Oh, never mind. Tell me your name, baby doll."

This man is weird. He is talking to a small, 7 month, pink cotton hair baby like a real adult. Are humans always this weird? No. He is not real human right?

( ** _Not a very bad think.)_**

His eyes are shiny, hard, fiery, blazing. Kindness hides behind sorrow, madness and wrath. Eyes, big, long, toching her gem like a feather, like he knows how fragile it used to be. How ugly it used to be, nothing more but sand and sand.

_(Pink, soft eyes looked at her with awe, sparkling uncontrolably. So full of life, so gorgeous that Pink Pearl's cheeks blush a rosy shape._

_"I want this Pearl! My Pearl!")_

_I like him._ The other voice ( Pink Amethyst) says instead of White Pearl. Pearl seems to agree, so it's ok.

**_So do I._** Sakura thinks.

"...I am...P-" White Pearl stops. Sakura continue "Sakura. Ha..Hawuno Sakura." The tongue struggles to pronounce the right syllabies, and she is so embarassed. She looks down. 

"Welp, nice. If you live, I will see you again, baby doll. Name Renji." He laughs, a fruity sound, holding her in one arm and tries to search for other survivor. He finds none.

"Hah, looks like you are lucky, little one." Renji mubles, puts away another bloody limb. "So annoying... That beast, son of bitch.....Let's just go find your pa-."

"Sakura!! Sakura, where are you!!" Sakura pecks up at the voice of Kizashi and Mebuki, shout out loud, desprerately try to find their little princess. "Sakura!!"

"Hn, are they your parents?" His eyebrow quirks up as he looks down. She answers, polite as she has to be.

"Yes they are."

"Good. Then, what are we waiting for?" She is flying through air abruptly, straight to those she loves. She doesn't know Gem can fly. A Lapis can, with their water wing, but Renji is just...jumping? He hops very high, steadily cross the desolation. As he stands in front of the pair, Renji holds Sakura out.

"Your daughter?"

"Oh Yes!! Thank you, thank you so much!!" Mebuki cries in joy, hugs her baby like if she lets out, her baby will gone forever. "Thank you!! She is our everything."

"You are welcome." Renji shrugs, turning around, the bitter angry Sakura sees in his eyes dims down, but not totally vanishes. "I have to go now. See you, doll."

The man with red gem dissapears, silently like how he turns up. Mebuki just sits down, surrounded by death and blood, eyes soaked with tears, happy, sorrowful. Kizashi, who knows Renji rumors and war records, is grateful, yes, but the fear of it smother that gratitude. He doesn't care that the Mad Ripper, the man who shall be fear, the war veteran that's not human has held his precious baby with gentleness, has brought his baby, his happiness back to him. He only knows that thing is dangerous, and Kizashi never wants him to get near his family again.

However, he will be worried about that later.

He loses the house. That will need more money to fix, but his family is here, in his arms, and that's what matters.

Kizashi cries with Mebuki.

In her parents' arms, Sakura doesn't cry or react that strongly. She simply closes her eye and gem, relaxes in the tenderness of two adults, let the dream world washes away all the doubts, fear and trauma that has become active when Red slams down the village.

Her mind turns dull, still full of music and dancing and singing and fighting, of Red and triangle gem.

Sakura sleeps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the story~ The main plots are going to start, wooo!  
> Kudos and comments, still~


	7. 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More about Pink Pearl's history.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe one or two more chapter before the rain of Angst. :)  
> More about Pink Pearl. Enjoy the story~ Best wish to you all.  
> Kudos and comments, plz?

 

 

 

 

The invasion of Kyuubi -the beast's name- had damaged Konoha seriously. Half the village was crushed, one third of the population became dirt and dust, both combatants and noncombatants. Like it was not bad enough, Death rose it's scythe, stole the Fourth and his dear wife away from Konoha. They were the heroes, people talked to each others, sadness painted their voice, they sacrificed themselved in that fateful night. The Third, who once again had carried the burden of Hokage on his head, spent 3 days just to search and collect all the corpses, no matter how... disgusted they looked. After that, one big funeral had been provided for those unlucky people. Blood smeared the wall and death carved the name on the hard face of Memorial Stone.

Not just affected them badly, mentally and emotionally, the events slaughtered Konoha's economic. If not for the support of the merchants, the Great Clans and the outside companies, Konoha would had fallen down to pieces and could never return to it maleficent glory.

Yound and old, women and men, they all knew that it would be a long journey for Konoha to heal all the wounds Kyuubi created _**(Not in the heart. Never the heart. Grief is such a complex creature)**_ , but they would get through it.

Tomorrow will come, and life will be better.

Everyone in the village held the belief in their heart, an eternal fire, and leaned on it to continue, to grow strong, to build up their soul and home. Days go by, and they come back as the strongest village, again.

Isn't it wonderful, how belief can make people cross the sea, break mountain, fight against storm?

Just 3 years, Sakura thinks, her eyes scans the new house Kizashi bought 1 month after that day, a very lovely apartment with minty wall, traditional furnitures, a whole big green garden, 3 years, and things have already changed so much. Humans are so unbelievable. Enigmatic. Tricky.

_(Belief is powerful._ Pearl says. _So powerful that it also can break you forever._

**_I know._ **

Sakura remembers it, after all. But it's the past of Pearl. She is Opal now, she has to focus on the present. On her curent Masters, not her _(Pink Pink Pink Amazing Pink)_ luxurious Diamond. )

She changes too. All the small scratches, bruises she got in that day has gone now, not leaving behind any scar on the sensitive young skin. _(Large, deep crack ran down where the gem used to be)_ Her hair is long now, reaches the lower back, a pure pink sheet like the beautiful flower which she is named after. The baby fat's still there, but only a little, causes Sakura's cheeks to look chubby and adorable.

"A chipmunk." Kizashi jokes sometime. "A pink baby chipmunk. The most adorable one. So cute that it _bake_ my happy~"

She disagrees, because chipmunks don't have green eye. She can't bake him into a cake too. Humans don't eat humans. But she likes her eye. To correct it, it's the second feature of her face that she adores deeply. More than just plain green, it's the kind of green that stands out in a whole white field, that brings life back to the boring, blank view and shines like a beacon of hope. Not to mention the Opal. The Gem is a weird sight to look at, if you really pay attention to it. There is an iris in the middle of the gem, a drop of color surrounded by white, looks more and more like a real eye when Sakura grows up. But it is so clear, like a mirror, and the white parts of her Gem still slightly pink.

At least it's enough to fool humans, so she's fine with that.

_(Pink Pearl's eye was not pink. Not like other pink gems._

_It was green. The kind of green you only saw on Emeralds or Jade. Stood out in the sea of pink color._

_It was different. It was wrong. Defective._

_She loved it.)_

This body is like a better version of Pink Pearl, Sakura thinks, still, there are some touches of an Amethyst and a…human's baby. Round nose, pinkish lips, soft warm skin…..

She wonders when she grows up, how will she look like? Tall or short? Human-like or gem-like? Musular or thin or both? Will she be like the Opal of Pi-Crystal Pearl, or she will be an unique version? Sakura doesn't dare to hope.

Deep down, she really wants to be human, like the gem who called Renji, even if she knows she can't. Renji is human-like, but Sakura isn't. She wants to be something….extraordinary. Something that's.….wonderful.

_(Not like White Pearl. Never, ever like White Pearl. Never White.)_

Time will tell.

Right now, Sakura's priority, is to become the good daughter her Masters ask for.

"Sakura-chan~"

"Yes mother." Responce to them with respect.

"Baby, comes here to Mama." Mebuki waves her, cheerfully. Sakura does like she said dresses her up in a cream rose ballet dress, red roses details sewed along it. She braids her hair with ribbon, keeps it in space with a beautiful silver hairpin. Soft, silver shoes hug her small foot, make her steps light and her dancing adroitly.

Do humans always love playing doll?

_(Maybe humans are not much different than Gems, both want to show off their fancy and fame through an object.)_

She looks adorable, some will say spoiled or too much pink. Sakura doesn't care. She can't never be too much Pink.

"It's time to go out now. Are you excited?"

"Yes mother." She answers, head down, hands clasped in front of her lap, voice soft and lyrical. The mother, believes it's just her daughter's adorable quirk, doesn't think about the fact that her treasure always walks behind her or never calls her Mama, simply smiles proudly and begins the walk to Konoha Park.

A servant is just a servant. Don't overstep your limits. Sakura reminds herself, carefully keeps the distance between the woman and her.

~~_(Walk with grace and sing with beauty)_ ~~

Mebuki walks to the somewhere called park near their houses, a green space with lots of trees and children. Noisy. Loud.

Sakura likes this kind rumpus.

"You will meet a lot of friends. Be nice ok?" The female pushes her daughter to a bunch of young children, who look just as her's body age **_(No one can be as old as her mind)_**. "Now go. I will be there with my friends. Don't go too far, ok? Have fun, Sakura-chan."

"Yes, mother."

Sakura watches her mother's back until it blends in with other adult. She, very reluctantly, turns around, looks at the cheering group with a scowl on her cute face.

…..What is fun, actually?

_No opinion_. The voice, Amethyst, very helpfully singsongs.

Sighs at her lack of knowledge, Sakura decides to just sit down on a swing nearby and observes the baby humans playing around. From their bratty behaviour to their expression.

If she wants to be human, she has to know how human acts and feels. So what can be a better way to learn it rather than watching her objects on their daily routines.

She will be what Mebuki and Kizashi want. And they won't get rid of her.……

Like how she did.

Because I was not good. I was a failure. Disaster. An insult to the Diamonds' names. I have to be punished.

But she promised.

The air is warm, a pleasant temerature, wind is singing a wordless melody of the nature. Trees rustle, whisper quietly, cloaks her in the safety of shadow and the specific scent of the forest. Wet dirt, sweet floral, old leaves……..

_("You are so amazing Pearl!! So cool!!"_

_"I love you!!"_

_"I will never let them take you away, Pearl! You are my Pearl, my only Pearl."_

_My Diamond……._

_I trusted you. So I would wait for you._

_"Pearl!! No!! What have I done?! I am sorry Pearl please Pe-"_

_Forgave me for screwing up my duty. But…but…You would come back for me right? You told me that, and I trusted you. I promised I would be good, be better, be the best servant ever. White Diamond fixed me. She said I was the image of what a Pearl should be now, so would you come back?_

_"Hm….You are wrong. A beautiful Pearl, but not the best one. Such a dissapointment."_

_Long fingernail tracked down her form, blinding light took away the color, leaving behind an empty shell. She cried, she begged. Useless. Useless Pearl._

_"Now now, worry not, little Pearl. Soon, soon, you will be perfect under my hand."_

_Please My Diamond…. PLeASe…_

_Her mind was dull, blank, broken, a white mist wrapped the pink world tightly, tearing it apart. Her form changed into a robotic pose, fuchsia tears streaming down her face, lips twisted into a smile._

_Pearl was smiling. Pearl was crying._

_PLeaSe…….caMe bACk..….P-PiNK…WouLd be….GO..o…d………)_

Her eyes are open, but her mind is nowhere in this world. People never notice the little pink girl sitting there, alone, on the swing, with too old eyes and dreamy face. If they do, they won't believe she is real, though, for her body is blurring in the shadow, trembling slightly. Sorrow tainted her aura, the agony from eons of torment choking her painfully, so much that a tiny body can't not contain it all.

People can't feel it, but nature can. The trees weeps, bless their merciful heart, for her scars, for her lost. Fallen leaves kiss her with their torn side, fresh air caresses her dried-tears strained face, calming the chaos that is her heart back to their peace.

Again, Sakura lets the forest leads her to a world where there she is free and the gem is whole. A world she builds in her mindscape, with roses and ice and fire and shadow and color and shattered pieces. She makes it all up, her safe place, so that she can escape from this cruel reality and hope for a better tomorrow.

_(All just a sweet illusion._

_Never true to begin._

**_When will she be free?)_ **

The wind roars, again, this time, full of rage and paim. It has heard something from the Ancient Tree, and it's crying for the future ahead the little Opal path.

Sakura closes her eyes. Her gem burns, for no reason. The Pink on her feels so light and un-Pink.

( _White_ )

She smiles, again, tired and cracked.

There is no Happy Ending, for a bleaching gem.

There is no Happy Ending, for her.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ATTENTION PLEASE??!!!  
> What do you think of the story so far now? Any ideas to add to my story?  
> Wpuld you love a small side story in a world that Sakura is a Gem, but not a fusion? Just her own Gem.  
> Comments to let me know your opinions. Thank you. ;)


	8. 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Her song. Where is Opal's song? Sakura's song?  
> The begining of chaos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so far for your kindness!! I can't believe it, I have gone far....  
> So, from today on, i will update at 4:30 PM according to GMT, or later, the average is once in 3 days. If you want more, I am not sure because I need to go to school. :(((  
> About the one shot, I decide to make it a collection of one shot. Send your idea to me, and I will consider it. I can write it, but remember, this collection contains maily tragedies and it's Sakura-centric.  
> About Gems that are canon characters...hm, it depends. I am sorry, but I can't make sure of it.  
> Comments and kudos, as usual, please. Now, enjoy the story.  
> Have a good day/night!!!

Note:  
_speak_ : Pearl thinks.

 _ **speak**_ : Sakura thinks.

 _speak_ : other and amethyst think.  
   
Sakura ends up becomes a lonely child.

No matter how much Mebuki has tried, she just won't talk to any children in the neighbourhood or in the park. Always sitting on the swing or practicing her self-created dance in the pink bedroom she has, refuses to talk to anyone.

_ A servant needs no friend. A servant is not suppose to talk unless they are ordered to. _

"Dearie, just stop." The father puts a hand on his wife's shoulder when she tries to convince the little Gem again, eyes soft and kind. Looks at his daughter's small form, he smiles. "Don't force her to do what she doesn't want. Just let it go."

"But…Kizashi, she needs to make friend."

  
"Don't worry, sweety." Kizashi shakes his head. "Let her do what she want. Sakura is a special child. We butter back off, right?"

Sakura is glad because he is so understanding and merciful. She doesn't know she can fulfill their command even if they order directly to her. She wants to scowl at herself for upsetting her creators so badly. Dead Diamonds above, no one knows how much she wants to follow her Masters' words….

You see, the problem here is…..Sakura just….. just can not communicate with the children around her. They are from two different world, and their minds are not related in anything at all. The baby humans….all are too young and blind to this world's cruelty. Beisde, none of them really want to be her…..friends. _ **(What is friend, really? Such a mysterious thing)**_  They don't like her for her 'big freaking forehead' and the 'creepy weirdo eyes', always pointing at her, laughing, mocking with every mean nickname they have in their poor vocabulary.

Sakura used to all the discrimination, prejudice, but that doesn't mean she like it. She prefers being the watcher, thank you very much. She needs no one but her Masters….and perharps she can try to find the Red Gem-man, too. He calls himself Renji, if she remembers it correctly.

 ** _A nice name,_** Sakura thinks.

So her life just continues as it goes, a regular routine, kinda boring to the humans but enough to satisfy Sakura. She spends nearly all the time pleasing her creators and dancing. When the sun has fallen down behind the horizon, the black cloak of the night conquers the clear sky, starlight sparkles beautifully, Sakura practices her performance.

Her movements are getting better now, not as how she used to be when she was the best Pearl, but not too clumsy and inelegant. Humans body have their own limits, Sakura needs to remind herself this fact everytime she dances. Her bones can break, her skin bleeds red, not the whole cold light.

Hands raise up, toe points out, head high. Move silently as a wind, never miss a beat from the rhythm she love with all her heart. Sakura's Gem glows, faintly, hiding after her eyelid, unseenable in the dark room.

 _From the begining._ Amethyst cheers.

_**Of course.** _

Plie. Leg up, hands curved, holding tight together, close to the belly. Head tilts, Submissive. Obediently.

( _No no no never never)_

Lean forward, sweep a circle, pirouette. Keep your balance, don't stand on toes for long, not strong enough. Long hair, wears it down, flowing like a river of pink silk on her back. Sakura feels her muscle, her limbs, all vibrate, bringing up something hidden deep inside her core, belongs to a Gem only.

Every Gem has an unique, a solely soul harmony that becomes their own feature. Pearl loses her song to the White (she loses herself) and Amethyst was dead before she even begins her first note, so Sakura tries to find the melody of Opal. She tries so hard, so long, dance and dance and dance under the silver moonlight, performs for the shadows to witness.

Sakura keeps up the Pearl staging for who knows how long. She is close to her limit now. The sting of dissapointment aching worse than the sore body. What has she done wrong? Is she not a Gem? Is she so broken that she doesn't even have a song?

Angriness flows in her veins. In a moment, blood rushes to head, Sakura swings the extended leg to the opposite side, stronger than necessary, out of the traditional steps. Uses it momentum, Sakura spins, hands straight out, like wings, a bird trying to escape from the cage. Her new motion is different from how she used to dance, un-White, un-Pearl, but feels so-

A deep vibration suddenly sounds up in Sakura's mind. She freezes, staying right where she is. Heart racing in excitement, Sakura barely breaths, pinches herself to make sure that this is true.

Ouchie.

 _Yes_.

_ It comes. _

_I have been waiting for too long._

Yes, yes, finally, she has begun to hear it, the song, her song, her and her and her own, lovely, special song. How will it like? The concept of Piano and violin she heard once, or something more of that? Will it be fast, chilling, or slow, romantic.

To her sorrow, Sakura doesn't get the answer. The note only rings off in less than a second before fading to the silence. Sakura tries to listen, but that's it. Nothing more.

Seems like…she is not ready yet.

**_(When? When? How long must she wait to hear it again? Is she not good enough? Is she a bad gem?)_ **

"-ease!! Please, give me more time." Sharp ears easily catch the low, brittle whispers that come from outside of her creator's bedroom. She puts her foot flat down, grimaces. It's Kizashi's voice.

Sakura doesn't have a good feeling.

She leans onto the wall and listens to his panicking words. The more she listens, the colder she feels.

"No!! I promise I won't run!!" Kizashi begs, gripping the phone tightly. "I just need more time!! There is no way for me to manage such an amount of money in just 3 days. Please, I am begging you."

"Haruno, don't be so silly. How can I make sure " A shrill voice answer him from on the other side of the room. Kizashi swallows thickly.

"Please!! Gatou-san, I swear on my life!! I will pay off the principal and interest!!"

"Why must you be so hard? You can just give me something to pay your debt. Your wife is kinda pretty or….your little pink fairy?" The man laughs, talking like his family is just some fucking goods. "She will be enough to pay it all, you know? A pretty slave…."

"No!!" He nearly screams, but holds it down so it won't wake up anyone. How dare this….fucking……piece of trash man….

"Gatou-san, I can never do it. Please, never remind me of that idea. They ARE my treasure, and I won't trade them to pay you." comes out as his steel response.

"…If you want to. I am busy now, so we will talk about this next time." Gatou warns. "You should think about the deal. A daughter, and you have that much money, enough to live happily. You can have another one. Be a smart merchant."

"I am a father." Can't handle the stress anymore, Kizashi cuts off the call, otherwise he will break his phone. Gasping heavily, Kizashi turns and stumbles into his daughter's room, tries to be as quiet as possible.

There she is. On the green bed, under the soft, floral cotton blanket. Her eyes closed, hair spread out on the flowery sheet, sleeping peacefully. So innocent, so precious. Priceless. Invaluable. His angle. His daughter. His happiness. His heart.

How can that man think that he would ever give up his daughter for some dirty money? How can he understand the holiness, the scared meaning of the word 'parents' ? There is nothing in this world can compare to the love of parents for their child, blood or not.

"I won't let anything happen to you." He brushes her hair away from her eyes, kisses her temple, shakingly. "No one is going to take you away from me, Sakura-hime. I promise."

He kisses her again, to confirm that she is here, truly here. After make sure his daughter is safe (now), he will return to his wife's warm, comforting embrace. Tomorrow, Kizashi is going to stay at home with his family, releases all this unlucky out of his system. Ah, right, Sakura's birthday is coming close too, so they can go somewhere to celebrate it.

The Land of Wave sounds just perfect. A vacation must be what he needs now.

He sighs, fists clenched so tight that the knuckes change to white.

Everything will be ok. He will get through this.

Kizashi never notice the moment he turns his bacm to Sakura, walks out of the room and shut the door carefully behind him, a pair of green jewelry follows his form until the wooden material veils it all.

Sakura sits up, staring at the moon. Kizashi's phrase keeps repeating in her head, nonstop, a ghostly echo from the painful memory merges with it.

_"I won't let anything happen to you. No one is going to take you away from me, Sakura-hime. I promise."_

_"I will never let them take you away, Pearl! You are my Pearl, my only Pearl."_

**_"I pRoMIsE..._ ** _**"** _

**_Gems lie. People lie, too._ **

Sakura doesn't sleep that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Question: What do you think Sakura's gem should be, in the one shot I am about to release? As many types as you can think about, comment and let me know.


	9. NOTICE!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is not a chapter, sorry. :)))

So, hello. As I say above, this is not a new chapter. However, it's kinda important, so if you want, spend few minutes to read it. Thank you.

I have said that I will start a collection of one shot about Gem Universe and Sakura-chan is our main character. An one shot will be a story of Sakura with different gem, different story, but mostly end in Bad Endings. Sorry, I am such a sadist. :))

The link will be put here. If you want to, read and let me know your impression. Thank you.

Have a nice day/night. Kudos and comments, please~

<https://archiveofourown.org/works/16860775> 


	10. 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Land of Wave, here we are~

 

Comments and kudos, as usual, please. Enjoy the story.

Have a good day/night!!!

Note:

_speak_ : Pearl thinks.

_**speak**_ : Sakura thinks.

_speak_ : other and amethyst think or memory.

 

_Pink._

_That was the first thing Pearl saw when she was created. Like every Gems, she stayed right inside the Gem, waiting for the command to step out and showed herself to the owner._

_Pink._

_Her mind was Pink. A world of Pink ice and snow. Various shapes of Pink, from the baby cream to fuchsia, salmon to powder pink painted a stunning picture._

_Pink._

_Pearl knew, immediately, that there was something wrong. A Pearl was supposed to be submissive. Accomodating. Dutiful. Gentle. Soft. Silent. Every Pearl knew this the moment they were formed, an instinct from deep down the core, an urge to follow, to bow their head and please their Masters._

_But she wasn't._

_It wasn't that she is imperfect. No. In fact, Pink Pearl was the most perfect Pearl ever, the other gems agreed on that. Her form was the model every Peark should have, her movements elegant, full of awareness, her Gem a perfect smoothness, and no one could ever deny that her dancing was breath catching. Glorious. Marvelous. A Pearl that deserved the best music box made of golden, silver and jewelries, performed only for the greatest Gems._

_But there was something inside her, made her an Off Color._

_Her mind, free, independent. Her eyes, a storm of rage, coldness, wildness hidden behind the illusion of innocence. Her darkness, her beast, swirling somewhere inside that made Pearl something more dangerous than any Gems could ever know._

_The moment they knew would be their last moment._ _The first time ever that they let her out, Pink Pearl appeared, landed down with grace, feet flat in the mirror surface, cross to form a respectful bow. Tight pink stockings hid away the soft, cream rose skin, silk dress hung down thighs. She kept her head down (straight back) , her eyes staring at them through the eyelids, secretly, lyrical speech flew out her lips._

_"Your exellency."_

_"My Diamond…." The agate behind her shivered under the gaze of other Diamonds, but her focus was only on the smallest one._

_Pink._

_Pink Diamond._

_"Agate. This is not the Pearl I asked for." Blue Diamond scowled under her cloak._

_"Ye…Yes, My Diamond._ _There_ _was...a problem, you see. That Pearl was overcooked and…. it came out wrong." Pearl remembered the Pearl she saw Holly Blue Agate holding, a deviant shape, ugly and disgusting. She watched it all, from the way blue eyes wrinkled, disgusted, to how Agate's fist tightened around the Gem, shattered it completely._

_The sound didn't make her flinch away. In fact, somehow, the chink raised up something in Pearl. A dark, conflicted emotion._

_A sick desire._

_Pearl stayed still._

_"I promise, my Diamond, this Pearl is one of our best Pearl, Cabochon 07. No Gem can compare to her movements and exquisite form." Holly Blue Agate quickly swore._

_"That doesn't matter. Her eyes are gree-"_

_"I want her." The Pink Gem, just as tall as Pearl, called out, her diamond-shaped iris sparkling in joy. "I want this Pearl. My Pearl."_

_"Pink, patient now. This is unfittable to a Diamond like you. We can give you a better P-"_

_"No!! I only want this Pearl! She is pretty, and she is Pink. Just like me!"_

_Blue and Yellow Diamond sighed, but said nothing more._

_"Come here, Pearl!!"_

_Taking that as her first command, Pearl rised up, her hands, covered completely in dark pink gloves, folded neatly in front of her crotch, smooth gem without facets glimmering in her socket. Long legs easily crossed the room, without shaking even if every Gem was staring, Pearl calmly stood in front of her Diamond._

_"I listen and I obey, Glorious Pink Diamond."_

_"My Pearl!!" A pair of solid arms hugged her form tightly, startled Pearl. "Oh, My first ever Gem!! My dear, dear Pearl... I am so happy~…."_

_The darkness in Pearl faded as the kind words repeated, nonstop. She closed her eyes, calm, peaceful, her cold heart melted down with love._

_My Diamond. My Diamond. My Radiant Diamond._

_She wished that this moment would last forever….. Safe and sound….._

_Pink…Just Pink. Only Pink._

_But then, everything crumbled down._ _The hands that held her suddenly let go, mercilessly. Pearl tried to get a grip on it, but because of her imperfection she was threw away. Into the White hand._

_No….Please…._

_"P.. Pl-…." Before White took over her, Pearl heard so_ _me meaningless words spluttered out of her mouth, desperately. "Pl…n't….g…"_

Sakura wakes up.

It takes her a few minutes to regain conciousness, but the moment she does, Sakura sits up, looks at the surroundings. Dark, not very big but enough for Sakura, Aquamarine-sided child, moves without worry. The space is shaking with clip-clopping of footsteps knocking on the ground, a rhythmic movements. Sakura can see something from the gap between soft, grey veils. Something big, tall with long legs and brown hackles.

If she remembers correctly, those are some organic creatures called….horses? So, this must be a…wagon?

_Wave_. Amethyst helpfully says.

That's…right. She is on a vacation with her Masters to The Land of Wave, an island near to The Land Of Fire, where Konoha is located. A small trip to get away from all the stress and anxiety.

"Sakura-hime, you're up." Kizashi pokes inside the wagon, smiles kindly. "We are close to Wave, honey. If only you wake up soon, you can see the sea!! Haha, it must cries a lot. Know why? Because the sea feels so blue~"

Sakura blinks. Ah, she understand now. Blue Diamond makes everyone feels blue, the water must have feel that too. Poor water.

"Honey, enough puns for today. Don't you dare to ruin my daughter with all that silly jokes." Mebuki chews on him and scowls, even if eyes full of love and relief.

Of course, the female can also sense it, the tension in their house. How can someone no feel it at all, the emotion, thick like butter, so dense that it weights them down. But now, looks at her husband and her child fooling around, she is relieved.

Maybe everything will be alright.

"Himeeeeee! Your mother is so meannnn! She is jelly!" Hugging Sakura, he ruffles her pink hair and fakely cries out loud

"Jelly?" Sakura is confused. Why is the bouncing material related to Mebuki? Humans are solid, warm, not jelly.

"Yessss~ She is jelly and green because Papa is butter than her~"

"Ooooh!! You start it!!" She growls playfully, rushes over and holds Kizashi down, mercilessly tickles the man, who begins screaming out loud, trying to struggle under his wife's deadly fingers.

"No!! No!! Mercy!!!! Mercy, Mebuki!!! Unbearable!"

Witness the lively picture in front of her, some soft laughters escape Sakura mouth. Her gem feels bubbly, happy, like she has been dancing freely with her song playing in her gem. Sakura smiles. Truly smiles.

Humans are always so loud, so complicated.

But…maybe she can understand why her Diamond was so fascinated by them. Their potential….their emotions, their love…Everything is just…so bright.

_There are dark sides, too._ Pearl coldly reminds her.

_**…..I know**_. Sakura agrees.

_Don't be so strict._

_ I am not. I am just being realistic and reasonable. _

"Hey!! We are here!!" The coachman shouts, interupts the family's warm scenes. While her prarents stops their childish actions, Sakura takes chance and peers the view outside.

She gasps, slightly.

Wave is….really something. The country is small, surrounded by the deep blue ocean with several waves kissing the earth wooshing happily. Not the richest or the best, but so full of life and sounds. People shouting, trading their products. Boats and ships line up near the harbour, a significant sight to see.

Winds carry the scent of salt, fish and oil, fluttering her long hair. As a result, Sakura's nose twitches when she stands behind her creators, be careful to not dirty her new purple shoes. This is…new. Not the same scent she has grown attached to in Konoha, but has it own feature.

"How do you feel, sweetheart." Mebuki excitedly asks. "This is such a place, right?"

"Of course." Kizashi chirpping. "Why do you think I choose this place, hn?"

"Oh shut up."

They don't need a hotel, her Father says. They stay in a small house at the edge of the village, not too far away from the center, not too close to be bothered by the living activities of people there. The apartment is normal, one floor contains 3 bedrooms, 1 bathroom, the kitchen and the dining room is one. Not anything far expensive nor fancy, but neat and comfortable.

"I got this when I was working with a company in Wave. They were kind, don't you think so?" Open the door, Kizashi coughing as the dust flying so thick in the air. "Whale whale, a little dusty, but after a little cleaning, everything will be purrfect."

"Mother, how should I accommodate you?"

"Come to your room, sweety. I will call you for dinner." Looks at the darken sky outside, Mebuki gently shoves her daughter to the closest bedroom. "Make sure to clean yourself, ok?"

"Yes, mother."

Putting the bag in the closet, Sakura takes a short shower (can't let her Masters wait for her), washing dirt and sweat out of her precious hair and body. Dries herself carefully, Sakura then changes into a sunny summer dress, walks out to show Mebuki her work. Her Mother is cooking, fried fish and stew steak rolling in the pans, the knife chopping and slicing the food masterfully as she picks it all up, puts in a large bowl to make a meal named salad.

_Smell good_. Amethyst hungrily says.

Report.

Flattens her dress, fixes the hair until she doesn't know what to fix anymore, Sakura lowers her head, doing the Pearl stance while waiting for the next order.

"Mother, I am done."

"Oh my, so fast honey." _ **Is she upsetted? Does Sakura make her angry? Is she still not enough?**_ "Your must be very hungry. Dinner is going to be ready, so can you set up the table for me?"

"Yes, Mother." The dishes, cups and other things needed for a meal are in a large cupboard. Doesn't want to distract Mebuki from the cooking, Sakura simply tiptoes to reach the handle, opens it and takes all the tools out. Carries them all on one little hand, Sakura uses a chair to be able to decorates the table, for her height is only two third of that thing. Her short fingers try their best not to drop the fragile necessities.

After she has finished it all, Sakura makes sure there is nothing out of it's place. Satisfied with the sight of well ordered, tidy table, she jumps down and continues to wait.

_**Are you happy, Mother?** _

"Kizashi!!! You idiot, get down here right now!!" The female roars angrily the moments she sees the neat scenes. "Why do you let your daughter does everything, you lazy man!!"

"..I am sorry Mother." Sakura whimpers.

_Not good enough._

_ We fail again. _

"Hn? Oh right, Sakura-chan, thank you so much! You help Mama a lots!!" Mebuki doesn't hear her daughter's words at all, so she notices not any problem. Petting the small pink head fondly, she turns around to prepare the food.

How merciful her Master is, pities such a subject like her and give her no punishment.

"Mother, let me help." A servant can't let their Masters do this kind of thing.

"It's ok, sweety. Sits down on your seat." Gives her a bowl of rice, steak and vegetable cut in small pieces, she stares up at her husband, frowns grumpily. "And where were you, Kizashi?"

"I was…..looking for something.…" He scratches his head bashfully, shrudders at the heated look of the woman. "I am so sorry, my dear. Please forgive me." The man singsongs dramatically, his hand puts on his heart in an act of a vow. "I swear!"

_("I swear to give you my fullest loyalty." Pearl put her hand at the center of her chest, one picked the fabric up, crustied gracefully to Pink Diamond. "I swear.")_

Sakura nibbles at her food.

"Next time, and you're done." Glares at him one last time, Mebuki sits down, fills their bowl with rice and food. "Now sit. Dinner time."

"Of course, honey bunny~"

The little Gemling swallows her food, viewing her creators with soft eye far too old, her lips curved gently with rare happiness as she allows herself to relax fully.

Will the world be kind to her this time? Will she get her song back? Will she be able to serve them, those she owes deeply?

At this time, with the boldest mind, Sakura asks herself the forbidden question.

Will she gain her true….Happy Ending?


	11. 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happiness end. Nightmare starts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG THE ANGST IS COMING!! BRAVE YOURSELF!!
> 
> Oh, my dear readers, will you mind to try and support my collection of Sakura-centric of Naruto Gems!Universe? Seems like it won't be just one-shot....
> 
> So, here, new chapter. Kudos and comments as usual, please.
> 
> Have a nice day/night!

Note:

_**Speak:**_ Sakura's think.

_Speak:_ Pearl's think.

_Speak_ : Memory, Amethyst's and others' think.

 

 

The vacation in Wave is…..interesting, if Sakura may says. She experiences various new things, like how to catch a fish, what is the best part of seafood, tell the differences betwwen a fresh fish and an old one…. All the knowledge relates to fish, but she thinks that's cool.

There are not a lot children in the island, so Sakura doesn't have to worry about that. She spends time dancing by the seashore at night _(Sand, golden sand under her feet. Sand makes Pearls. Sand destroys Pearls)_ or collecting the colorful shell, rocks nearby, puts it all in a paper box.

She loves sparkle, shiny things. If it's not White, of course.

Sakura notices there is a group of humans in Konoha _**(clan?)**_ that always wearing white costumes. Their eyes are weird for humans, too, a pale lavender color, like they are blind or something.

She doesn't like them a lot, but she hopes the eyes aren't cracked.

She knows how much painful it is.

The highlight of this trip, Kizashi cockily says, is the Umi no Hi festival that is going to organized tomorrow, 2 days after their arrival.

It is a traditional festival, celebrates every year in Wave to praise the God of Sea. They offer foods to God, perform for them several impressive shows. Mebuki explains to the confused daughter. In Umi no Hj, the villagers do it all to ask for mercy, blessing, safety and protection of the mighty water, everything to help them get a satisfying year.

_Like how Gems serving their Diamond._ Pearl blankly states.

_Jeez, Not that bad, though._

Sakura doesn't like that idea, but her parents are all enthusiastic about the fiesta, so she keeps her mouth and follows their wishes.

She is unimportant. Trivial. Replaceable. Worthless. They are all that matters.

_("Know your place, little Pearl.")_

"Isn't it exciting, sweetheart?" Mebuki brushes her daughter silky lock, dreamy sighs. "A big, funny celebration with fireworks, lanters, foods….. This is going to be a wonderful memory of our family, together….Nothing will harm us.….." Sakura feels her Mother shrudders, holding her tightly. "Not….. evenit…"

Ah, The Kyuubi.

She can understand now, the reason behind the woman's worried action. How she always fussing about Sakura's safety, how she babying her too much, how she spoils her and gives her nearly everything, how she wants her baby to be happy in every possible ways. _**(Even if..it can be... not very comfortable, sometimes)**_

It's just Mebuki's way to make sure that Sakura's alive in her hand.

Sakura doesn't want her Mother to be sad. So she wears the white kimono she brough for her, even if it makes Pearl freezes and Sakura flinches like she is in pain, lets her mother curls her hair into two large buns on two side of her head. All Mebuki wants, she obeys.

_We just become a living doll_. Amethyst grumpily murmurs.

_ That's our duty. _

"Mebu Dear, can you jus-OMG MY DAUGHTER IS SO FREAKING CUTE I AM GONNA DIE!!!" Kizashi squeals unmanly right when his eyes notice the baby girl standing next to her mother, shyly. He hugs her, rubbing his face to her pink cheeks.

"F-Father…." Sakura speaks up, before she realizes what has she done, becomes sk pale.

No good. We speak up. We gonna be punish.

_(Pain surged down Pearl's spine, bent her back, burned her Gem, eating her from inside to outside. Color dissapeared in ger vision, leaving just black and white._

_Pearl's scream was muffled. Her eye was dried._

_She got used to this. She deserved this._

_"Oh Pearl, Why can't you just be a good Pearl?"_

_She was a failure. Pink was a failure._

_It wasn't.)_

"Kizashi, now, you are suffocates Sakura!" Mebuki slaps his hand off their daughter. "And I just make her hair, so stop that!"

"Mewnieeeeee."

"Lets go. Don't want to be late, right?"

"Ok!" Kizashi immediately distracted from the topic, puts an arm around Mebuki's waist. The other hand is in front of Sakura, and she closes her eyes, waiting for the torment.

It never comes. Not for now.

"Come now, Hime~ Papa will lead you to the light of day!" Warm, gentle voice is what she gets, unexpectedly. Looks at the large, rough opened palm, her own hand curled, unconsciously, a familiar act, place on Kizashi's.

_ (Pl....e...t....g...) _

"…Yes, Father."

Crackling sound rings off somewhere in the center of Wave in that awkward moment. Kizashi yelps, pulling Mebuki and Sakura like a bull, flying towards it.

"Oh nooooo! It's going to begin!!"

The first thing welcomes Sakura is not the usual sight of ready boat, peaceful houses or empty street. The whole vilage, so loud, animated. Pile of people wandering around the street, which is decorated in bright color, Red and Blue and Silver and Yellow…. So many that she can't count them all. Round lanterns hung on the rooftop, delicious smell of food flows through their senses, make the stomach grumbles, demands for something to eat.

Her parents are enjoying their yakisoba, while Sakura holds the hot, red bean stuffed taiyaki with her hand, confused for a moment. Why is it called Fish Cake? It doesn't seem like a fish to her. Hot, dry, golden brown, no real scales. After looking at the pie for who know how long, both carefully and bashfully, she bites on the head of the cake.

....Oh.

This tastes good. Super good. How can you describe this heavenly food? The outside is just moist, fluffy, like eating a cloud. The filler is the soul of Taiyaki, warm, sugary sweetness of red bean just fits in perfectly with the gentelness of the cooked right crust. Tasty flavor crawls to the bottom of Sakura's tongue, melting her heart and puts her mind in serenity.

_So goodddddddd._

Sakura likes this cake.

So she walks around, watching some girls dancing on the stage, not the same dance to her but good enough. There are some games with cute prizes, like catch the fishes with rice paper, throwing ball at the targets or just simpky selling souvenirs, cheap jewelries, pictured, postcards….

"Challenge yourself!!! Throw the ball!! Knock down as much cans as you can!!"

"Ladies, visit my shop!! You need something to match your beauty!!"

"2 Ryo one chance for cute, cute fishes!!"

Festival…it's…it's….much complicated and more interesting, more than she believed. So lively. Friendly, noisy.… So….humans.

_Try that!!_

_**What?** _

_The thing next to you!! With the ball!_

Sakura turns. It is a small stand with tons of cans set into a big tower on the wooden shelf. The owner of the stand, a tall man with spiky dark hair, kind black eyes and a white rope tied around his head, notices her look, smiles warmly.

"Hello, little girl. Wanna try?"

"Yes, please." Sakura politely nods.

"Ok. Here is the rule. I will give you three balls." He shows her the colorful squishy subjects. "Try to throw it at the cans and knock them all down, ok? If you manage to do it, I will give some gifts."

"Hai." Sakura accepts the balls, carefully aims the cans tower. Her hands, due to the workout, are not clumsy and weak like other babies, so it takes just a little try for Sakura to success the game.

_So much easier than shatter a gem._ Pearl sighs.

"Wow! Congratulation, little lady!" The man grins, pats her head with his big hand. "Aren't you a talented one? Now come here, pick something you like."

The prizes are not expensive, valueable nor priceless. Some gleaming shell made into accessories, pictures, teddy bear or candies. Immediately, she tiptoes, picks a rope pink bracelet with a rosy marble as the single charm.

"What do I owe you, Mister?" Sakura gives him the money, but he shakes his head.

"Nah, can't take money from a pretty girl like yah. It's on the house." Sakura thinks his smile is pretty. Like gleaming sunshine on surface water, the cooling salty breeze of the ocean. "Don't worry, not something too precious. You gain it yourself."

"Thank you." She bows to show her gracefulness, because Sakura is a good girl, turns away and visits another shop. She hears someone calling the man's name, teasing.

"Hey, Kaiza, tries to be such a gentleman again?"

"Shut up guys."

Kaiza. She will remember his name.

The night is so mesmerizing that the pinkette decides she must do some more research about 'festival'. Study about this can help with her mask as a human, and their kindness.

The time Kizashi and Mebuki tell her that they should go back to the small house, Sakura has eaten 7 taiyakis, joined in some games (fun) , gotten 4 more prizes in a plastic bag. Her small face flushes, beaming with rare joy and pleasure, as she walks back home, hand in hand with her Father( not Diamond).

"Did you have fun, Sakura?" Standing in front of the small building, Mebuki lovingly looks at her daughter, the normally stoic and mature child, acting her true age.

"…..Yes, I did, Mother." A servant should not have fun. Sakura doesn't care for now.

_ This is….new. Must make a note. _

_Let do that again sometime!_

_Again._

"Well, that's good, because we have more fun for you!!" Her Father winks at Sakura's wide eyes expression, shaking the paper box he hides behind his back the whole path back to home. "Happy birthday, Hime~"

_**Birthday?** _

_The day we were made, idiot._

_**Oh.** _

"You are 4 years old now." The mother hugs her Gemling, tight as usual. "You grow so fast, baby. Sooner or later, you will become a pretty lady and have your own family."

"No boy will get near her, for at least 30 more years." Kizashi glares at his so damn charming, lovely baby. Oh, he can imagine the fan boys follow and praise the ground she walks on now.

Overpotectice father mood, on.

"Don't be silly, Kizashi. She will make her choice. For now, baby, Happy birthday."

Glances at two new presents in her tiny hands, Sakura can feel her eye heating up, like there is something trying to come out. Blink the feeling away, Sakura asks.

"Are there…mine?"

"Of course! Open it."

She does as he wants. What meets her eye makes her completely becomes speechless. Inside her palms, there, lying a gorgeous, silver brooch, it's top a fuchsia pink, carved from shiny pink stone, designed like a blooming rose. What blows her mind, however, is the long scarf. Red, pure red, like the crimson liquid flowing in her veins, silky scarf. Automatically, she wraps it around her body, let the slender fabris kissess her skin as she grasps onto the presence of that familiar feelings filled her mind.

_("Here!! I get this for you Pearl. It fits your dancing!! I hope you love it!"_

_My Diamond... How could I not love something given from you? I loved you, loved everything belonged to you...so much that I did everything for you._

_.........._

~~_Have you....ever loved me, My Grace?)_ ~~

This is perfect. Perfect for her dancing. Perfect for her performance.

_We can please them with our stage now_.

"….I love it." Emotion makes her voice wavering. "Thank you so much….Mother. Father."

"Everything for you, Sakura."

This is the most wonderful day in Sakura's life since she becomes Opal, the most magnificent day in Pearl's life since she becomes Pink again, the best of the best of the best day in Amethyst's life since she loses her light.

She wishes this will last forever.

The door leads to their house opens, suddenly, startles the happy family.

A croaky, granting voice talks, so unpleasingly that she frowns and hides behind her parents.

"Kizashi, don't you know how to greet your creditor?"

She knows that voice.

She. Knows. That. Voice.

_Oh Stars....Nononononononono…_

Kizashi's shaking words prove her doubt, gravelly put an end to Sakura's Pink childhood.…

And begins her first nightmare.

"G…Gatou?!!"


	12. 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakura cries and begs and pleads for mercy, for Happiness, for Pink.
> 
> But life is never fair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So....one more chapter here. The angst has just begun. Enjoy~
> 
> Kudos and comments, as usual~

 

_Nonononononononono_

"Well, well, well, It's nice to meet you Kizashi." The man with the cane and black sunglasses laughs, unpleasingly. He leans on the door, tapping the ground, an attemp to show off his power. "Why do you look so scared? That's not how you treat your boss, you know?"

"No…."

"K…Kizashi, wh…what is Gatou…doing here?" Mebuki looks at her husband, brown eyes widen in fear, confusion, Sakura hides behind her mother's legs, clutching the red scarf, trying to hold on something as her mind grows dizzy. Her vision losing color, for unknow reason, her body tightens up under invisible force. ( _White_ ). "Don't tell me…. You…."

"Oh? You don't tell her? Well, Mebuki, your dear Husband owes me. I was so patient with him, but that's enough. Today I come here to take my money. That's all."

"Gatou! I told you I will pay you back!! It's not time yet!!" He grinds his teeth, hard, sweat covers his hand and his forehead. "What are you doing here!?"

"Don't be stupid. Do you think I will be that patient? Pay me back, now, or else." Gatou eyes the pink hair little girl, greed shines in his face. "It won't be just one."

_("What a good subject~")_

Pearl is quiet. Deadly quiet. Terror flashes in Sakura's heart, hopelessness and fury. Cold and White.

_Nonononononononono_

"Yo-!! I still have 1 more year left!!"

"I don't care. I never say that, and you don't have any prove. Why don't you just make it easy, hn? Just a small trading, and we will both be happy."

Mebuki, begins to get a grip on the present, gasps at the meaning behind his voice. Of course, how does she not understand that? Gatou, one of the richest man with iron hand on several companies, is infamous for lots of things.

One of them, is slavery. His victims? Children, pretty children and young women.

"No!!" The guardmen are surrounding them now. Sees no way to escape, she hugs Sakura, tries to use her body as a shield. "You can't!! You won't!!"

"Oh Shut up, you woman. Just be graceful it's not you. The girl is better, good price. Just a girl, right? You can have more. Give me that pinkie, and you don't need to pay anymore. Be smart, Kizashi."

"Gatou, please!! I am begging you, just….just give me more time. I will pay it off, both the principal and interest!! Please, don't touch them." Looks up helplessly at the massive guards around that man, Kizashi sinks on his knees, bowing down. His body shaking in depression, trying to fight, to protect his family.

Seeing her dear, dear parents in such agony drowns Sakura in shame and guilty. Why do they have to go this far just for an Opal (Pearl)? They can have another one easily. She is nothing. She is just an imperfect gem, can't protect her Masters, can't make them happy. Why don't they just trade her away, so that she can be useful for them?

But a part of Sakura, the bold, the Off Color, the agressive and emotional and wrong and right and Pink, begs.

**_Please please please please please_ **

_(Pearl's mouth opened, her eye grew large, tears streamming down as she tried to reach out to the beautiful, merciful, trusted Diamond, as giant, shiny White hands firmly curled around her small, petite body._

_Her hand found nothing. Empty air and White._

_Where was Pink?_

_Where was her Pink?_

_"Now now now, a Pearl shouldn't fight, little one. I must teach you some manners." )_

"I…I swear to you that I… I will sell my organization!!! I wi-"

"Enough of this!" He splits, disgustedly. "Men! Take the girl!! Don't hurt her, though. That will be a shame. No one wants an ugly subject."

_(Cracked cracked cracked cracked cracked cracked_

_She was cracked. Her gem was at wrong placement. Her hands up, smiling. Wires tied her limbs, a puppet, vibrating with White Diamond's power._

_Perfectly, but so ugly._

_Ugly Pearl. Imperfect Pearl. That was why Pink Diamond hated her so much, she gave up on her._

_"I will fix you, and you will be just good."_

_WhiteWhiteWhiteWhiteWhite-)_

"Don't touch my daughter!!" Mebuki screams, kicks, scratches, bites and slashes the man near her, who with all muscle and cruelty, pushes the woman away easily. "No no no!!! Let go of my baby!!"

"….Mother….." Whimpers escape from her's tight lips as a big, big, rough hand squeezes her own small hand, rips the girl apart from the mother's safe embrace. Fear strucks her like ice, so cold that she freezes. "M…Mother…."

_("My Diamond…..")_

"Gatou!!!" Kizashi stands up, rushes towards that piece of trash and punches him, eyes red from fury and frustation. "Don't you dare!!"

"You! You…You fucking….Men! Beat him!!"" Gatou holds his bruised cheek, furiously slams the cane down. "Beat him, hear me!!! Beat him!!!"

Sakura watches, horrified, as her father becomes the center of thousand punches and kicks. The guardmen show no mercy, hit Kizashi with satisfaction. The merchant stands no chance against the crowd, lying on the ground in fetal position, trying to protect the weak points. His skin slashes from the brutal fist, turning a deep purple and bleeding red, red liquid. He is unconsious now, and if that goes on…then….

He will die.

"No!! No…no…" The mother chokes, watches her beautiful, precious family falling apart in front of her, helplessly. She is beaten down, too, blond hair violently pulled back by some men as they throw her to side, scoope up her daughter, her treasure. Using all of her willpower, Mebuki holds the tiny hand in her hand. "Don't take her away….Please….she is my everything…."

Nails digging in her flesh, some blood leaks out, but it is nothing compared to the pain in Opal stone right now. Sakura's Gem heating up, burning and throbbing. The world is spinning, she is falling down down down with only her Mother hands hold her back. Her Mother or her Diamond? She can't tell. The present and the past is mixing together, an illusion, or the reality? Her mindscape is messing up, too, slight crack appears on the Pink space, spreading White all over. Pure, pure, pure, mighty, cold White.

 _Please….._ Sakura hears Pearl speaks up. _Please…._

 _Nononononononononono_ -

"Let go now, woman!" The man snarls. "Gatou won't be pleased. Let go, or we will show you what is 'losing everything'!" They step up the poor man's hands on the ground, earning a pained scream and more blood under their shoes.

"Kizashi….."Tears shimmer in Mebuki's eyes as she realizes their situation right now. She can let the pinkette go and break her heart, or holds up and sees her beloved husband dies, nothing left but death and grief.

She has no choice.

The decision is logical and necessary….. But how can you ask a mother to let her child, bound by blood, memories and heart, out of her hand? To let her go forever, push her to what she knows is worse than hell?

Mebuki has no choice.

How can life be so cruel? How can she be so weak?

"Sakura………I….I…"

One single, pale pink droplet runs down Sakura's cheek as the warm, tight grip starts to loosen around her wrist.

She knows this will happen.

She should not hope for the better.

"I am….so…sor…ry…"

Mebuki lets go of the young's hand.

White conquers Sakura's world, shatters her happiness and everything as the man's arms wrap around her, evil laughter filled her ears. The high, ear-piercing wailing of Amethyst seems so far away as she opens her mouth, speaks softly. This time, her voice sounds weird, echoes with another robotic voice, pouring all the painbtrayalhurtdespression out with a simple phrase. Pearl and Sakura speaks, to the past and the present, to the ghost and the living.

To her Diamond. To her Mother.

"Please….don't let me go."

Oh....But you do.

You let me go.

You let me go.

You let me go.

The warmth on her hands burns.

 ** _NonononYouLetgoletgoletgoletgoletgonononopleasenowhathaveIdonepleasepleaseplease_** -

"I won't let anything happen to you. No one is going to take you away from us, Sakura-hime. I promise."

"I will never let them take you away, Pearl! You are my Pearl, my only Pearl."

Gems lie. People lie, too.

_("You can never escape, little Pearl. You are just a Pearl. Accept your duty. Accept your fate.")_

_There is no Happy Ending._

**CRACK**.

The Opal breaks.

Sakura falls into the White.

She knows nothing more.

 

 

 

 

 


	13. 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> White. White. White.
> 
> Sakura forgets, but she remembers.
> 
> A demon is waiting. Keeps waiting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long!! The exam really gets onto me, and I was so stressed. I haven't posted new chapter in Do It For Them too, Urgh....
> 
> But here, I give you a new chapter!! And remember, Sakura will be very strong, but she has flaws and she has problems.
> 
> Also, we will meet Renji again!! Soon!!
> 
> Kudos and comments, as usual~

_White._

Everything around her is White. White. White. White.

White. Empty White. Dominant White. Cold White. Ruthless White.

**_Master. Master. Master. Master._ **

**_Obedient. Obedient. Obedient._ **

Just stay still. Submissive. A Pearl must not move unless their Masters order them to. Be a good doll. A good puppet. Nothing more. Nothing less.

Wite ties her limbs, pulls it down, hangs around her neck, force her to always looks up. Chin high, don't move.

**_Smile._ **

**_Smile._ **

**_Smile._ **

_Show her you are happy. That you are grateful for your position. Smile, and she won't be angry._

She stares at somewhere far away, the fog keeps blurring her sight. She is not completely unconscious, but she doesn't understand things around her.

Sakura's eye, the real one, slightly focuses to her hand, which is folded and rests on the dirty, dirty white kimono. Her Diamond (White Diamond) won't be pleased about this.

_(Such a useless Pearl.)_

_Nonononononononononono_ -

Someone is screaming. So familiar, yet it's not. Is that an Amethyst? A failed one? Is her Diamond punishing them? Shows them their place? Is her black fingernail placing on their Gems like she did to Pearl, digs into the stone while her power washes over it, cleaning ever thing out of their system?

Is she bleaching them, like she did to her?

Ghostly pain shoots up her (Pearl) spine at the unrespectful think, and she bows, eye wide, unfocused.

Her Master is angry. Behave. Be good.

The fog is getting thicker.

_NononononononoNotPearlYouareOpalstopstopstopstopstop!!_

**_The Gem is so loud._ **

_Don't shout. She will be angry._ White Pearl's dead heart clenches, but she doesn't dare to speak.

She is just a Pearl.

_Once a bleaching Gem. Always a Bleaching Gem._

_NO!!!!_

The fog takes over Sakura's sight, leaves her in blindness of White. Everything goes silent.

The Gem is quiet.

Is she gone?

Sakura smiles.

White Pearl smiles.

_(Smile, for tears are long dry. Smile, for she has nothing in her hand._

_Smile, because she can't go against White Diamond's order._

_Even if she wants to.)_

* * *

 

It has been a few days since the pinkette's arrival.

Another debtor. They say. Another slave to sell. Another girl loses her future.

No one cares. Why should they? This is normal. They get used to it now. Life is never fair.

The girl is pretty. They say. Pink hair, long and soft, pale skin, smoother than a pearl, pure green eyes. Small body, long legs, dressed in a kimono and red scarf.

A doll. They call her.

They are not wrong. For how in the underworld can she be a human? She is just the weridest in all the weirdos. She doesn't react like other victims. No tears. No screaming. No struggling. No dighting. No attemp to escape. Just….sitting there, in the small, dirty room used to locked all the prisoners, staring at the wall. Not even a small movement from that tiny body.

 _A statue_. The men joke. _Gatou must freak her out so hard._

If they can know how painfully right their words are. If they spend just a second to look into her eyes, they will notice. They will see a heart-broken, chilling sight. Empty. Hollow. Her body still, lifeless, a puppet without it's strings. Her eye wide open, the rare sparkle that usual lights up her entire young face is gone.

The men around her laughing, cheering and talking about how much money they can get from this 'small, pretty little girl'. Some rude, cold-blooded comments about Sakura are threw around, some like 'too bad we can't have fun with her' or 'soon she will become toys.' Some men look at her in pity, for they understand clearly what will happen to her.

The girl never reacts.

She keeps staring, and staring, and waiting.

* * *

  
Her Master has not called her yet. So Sakura remains inactive.

She is losing her mind. She remembers nothing, only White and her purpose. To serve. To please. To entertain.

Nothing more, nothing less.

Distant noises reach her dull senses. Sakura keeps her gaze straight. Who are they? Are they Gems come to report? They have to be patient. Her Diamond must be busy right now. Normally, the strings attached to Sakura's body will ring with the voice of her, mighty and robotic, comes from her weak mouth. The power, belongs to a leader, a Goddess surpasses them all, rules them with her luxurious gem, vibrates in her body, a power different from what she has been born with, but still. A power of a Diamond. Power of White.

_(Not Pink.)_

Today, she feels none of that. That's strange. Her Diamond's aura is so bright, how can she not feel it?

It's not a Pearl's right to ask, so she keeps her mouth shut.

 _'Tuck._ '

Someone is near Sakura right now, pulling at something in her hands. She keeps her fists closed, tightly, the soft silky material brushes against her fingers, pulls Sakura back to reality for a moment.

Red. Red scarf. Beautiful, gorgeous red scarf.

Her fingers twitch, trying to curl around it. Something inside her melting in faint, rare happiness.

Is White Diamond in a good mood today? So good that she gives her the old, old scraf from the old, glorious day.

_("My Diamond, this is…." Pink Pearl held the long piece of fabric up with both hand, her breath hitched. "This is…….. This is-"_

_"A Turquoise's handwork!" Pink clapped her hand. "I think it suits you!! Your dance will be much prettier with this scarf!! I know it's not very good, bu-"_

_"My Diamond." Folded it around her elbows and her back, Pink Pearl bowed. "This is. Perfect. I can never repay for this. My eternal grate for such a merciful Master."_

_"That's nothing, Pearl!!"_

_No, My Diamond._

_That was everything to me. Everything in the world._

_Everything. )_

' _Tug_ '

Someone pulls the scarf again. Something inside her, in the dead soul, rages.

Who? Who have the courage to try to take away what's her? Who dares to put their filthy hands on her treasure, the only thing she has to remind her the past.

Sakura looks up. Her eye blank and death, fake and clear.

The hand stops, and everything returns to the peaceful silence.

She relaxes.

Good.

She holds the scarf close to her, keeps the source of peace and warmth as long as she can before it dissapears from her hands, again. Before she has nothing but White and empty fog.

Sakura sits there, still.

And she waits, for new order.

_Whitewhitewhitewhitewhitewhitewhitewhite_

_(Pink)_

* * *

  
The men around Sakura begins to notice that, something is wrong with the pinkette locked in the cage.

How can a child be so calm? So quiet? How can she not eat? How can she not move anytime they try to scare her? Not even physical abusement or mocking words shake the girl out of her state.

The only time she reacts is when a guard tries to take the red silk scarf away from the girl and claims it his. That is expensive, he tells his friend, a slave shouldn't have it. Gatou won't care about that. Just a scarf after all.

He doesn't success, however, for no matter how strong he is, how hard he pulls and pulls, the grip of the small girl is like iron, harder than any metal, unbreakable. It is the moment he loses his patience and ready to slap her in the face, that the girl looks at him.

He freezes.

Green meets brown. Darkest, toxic green with darkness cling at the corner of her wide iris, a hollow abyss that has no ending, no begining. Even if the sun is shining in the sky, he swears that the room's temperature is lower than the winter itself. Not the normal coldness. It's the lack of warmth that scares you, the hand that takes away all life in a human body but doesn't kill you. No. For if there is no lifex there is no death.

Hollow, her eyes are.

His knees shaking so bad that the man nearly falls down when he turns and runs away from the gi-monster. He falls with a grace of of a newborn, but fuck his pride, because pride means nothing when you are dead.

The man never, ever steps close to that cage again. But the terror doesn't fade away. It clings there, at his heart, at his mind. Death takes form of a pair of empty, broken eyes and something red like the liquid of life, haunts his dream forever.

There is something once made will follow you down to hell. It echoes through years and years, mind through mind, the immortal of a nightmare.

He doesn't feel relieved when Gatou decides to sell the girl to somewhere far from Wave, somewhere in the Land Of Tea, to a rich man that's nothing better than him.

He doesn't escape from that pair of green eyes, because how can a mortal runs away from a monster after you dare to wake it from it's dream.

Yes. Yes. Yes. That girl……That doll… She can't be a human.

She is Death. She is Hell. She is Rage

She is White. And she is Pink.

* * *

 

Under that pale white, fragile skin, a demon waiting. A being that has no direct shape or no feature, a thing full of white subtance that keeps pouring and pouring and pouring, out of control.

Created from the Pink and grew in the White, It's waiting.

It has been waiting for eons, and it's still waiting.

But soon. Soon.

It will be free.

 

 

 


	14. 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Black Market.
> 
> Renji.
> 
> New Master.
> 
> Amethyst and Pearl and Opal.
> 
> We are White and Pink. We are many. We dead and we survived. We lived on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The. Longest. I have ever written.
> 
> Sorry for the dragged days!! I just don't know what to write, so pardon me if the chapter is not good enough.
> 
> But.....by the way, Kudos and comments as usual~
> 
> Have a great night/day~

The Black Market.

A simple name, nothing special or too dramatic. However, to those who understand it, the name sends a deep, chiling fear down their spine, so bad that a grown man cries and a woman becomes quiet.

A Market, ran by the so called mighty nobles and underground forces, with their own, filthy rules. Where there is no right or wrong, just the strong and the weak, just gold and silver. Every country has a center for Black Market, but the strongest one placed in the Land of Water.

And this land, my friend, is where we are heading to.

You see, in the underground, they sell things that you can never find somewhere else above. Illegal subjects, drugs, weapons,…. Everything you can't buy in a normal market, the Black can fulfill your desire, if you have enough money, and bravery, of course.

Everything you want, even….

Slave.

From the young, pretty girls to poweful, muscular man. To the fallen noble to poor peasants. All types of humans with crumbled destinies end up in the Black, chained and locked in the humans' cruelty.

And when they say all types, then they really mean it. Yes, even children. Even the poor, innocent, sweet children are not spared from the hand of greed.

This world has no mercy, after all.

 

* * *

 

Where is she going?

Sakura can feel the familiar rocking motion. Not wagon, however. Shaking and moving, like a boat on the sea.

Ah yes, she is on a large ship. A brig, a holding ceil made from wood and metal, held with iron shackle on her wrists and her ankles. Heavy, cold material presses against her pale skin, leaving some bruise marks that starts to bloom like flower.

Humans bodies are really fragile.

White Diamond won't be pleased. She hates color, especially easily noticeable color. Like Pink. Like Red. Like Purple.

It doesn't matter. Soon, her Diamond (not hers) will wash it away.

Where is she going?

Even if her mind is dizzy and her sight blurring from the White fog, she can still feel it, crystal clear. The unpleasant smell of sweat, dirt, blood, fungus…. It mixes together, so thick that you can't breathe without coughing or panting. The smell of despair and hopelessness, or the poor and the doom.

A soft, wet sound reaches Sakura's ears. A child's cry, a muffled sob.

It's not hers. Gems don't cry. Pearls don't cry. Servans don't cry.

That means…..She is not alone.

Her normal eye stares up, somehow manages to find out the shape of those around her. Humans. More humans. Living, breathing humans. Males, females, elders, children…. More than 30 beings, all together in a room that seems far too small, crowd, huddle against each other like some frightened animals. There is something that makes them alike, she thinks, an expression. An emotion.

What does it call? She wonders. What is that emotion name? The feeling that steals the light from people's eyes, shatters their mind, shuts down the living will inside their soul. The feeling brings tears to their empty eyes, lets the dark spills into their hearts until everything left behind are a bag of useless bones, blood and emptiness.

It doesn't matter.

Emotion is not for her. A perfect Pearl needs no emotion.

 _Nonononononononononono_ -

The screaming, again. Where does it come from? The ghost of lost Gems? The ghost of her stubborn, stupid Pink? The pieces that didn't broken under the Diamond's hands?

Sakura feels something icy sparkles inside her Gem. The old touch of rage burns her, brings color to her world in a moment that lasts too short, too beautiful to be real.

Faint pain claws at her body, and Sakura stiffens. Her small, shivering mouth opens, letting out hollow apologies and preyer for mercy.

Nothing comes out.

She can't talk. A Pearl doesn't speak if her Master doesn't require her to. She deserves this. This is all her fault.

The cold fire fades away, like everything is just her silly imagination. Of course. How can she be so foolish? How can she let herself to be so weak even in just a moment? She is White. Nothing more, nothing less.

_**She is White. Just White and only White.** _

She puts her hands in her lap, on the greyish fabric of the kimono, and she stays like that. Ignore all the organic creatures in the dark, dirty room, she holds the red scarf in her hands, tightly, a drowning girl clutches at the very last straw of her life.

She smiles.

_I will be good, my Diamond._

**_I promise. I will be good._ **

_Perfectperfectperfectperfecrperfectperfect_ -

* * *

  
At Konoha.

Thumb!

"Akagi Renji, ID 014444, report." Renji smirks, an action that reveals more teeth than a normal smile, while carelessly waving a bloddy black scroll in his hand.

The Mission Deck ninja, a boring one with muddy brown short hair and simple black eyes, winces slightly as the smell of old blood tortures his nose.

"Yes….. Akagi-san, gim'me a minute." He flips through the notes. "Ah, an A-class mission right?"

"Yeah. Some random fuckers that decides robbing a whole village is cool." He rolls his eyes. Dramatic people, give him such a mission. "Boring as fuck. So, can you just hurry up? I am not very patient."

"O…Ok, Akagi-san." The ninja takes the scroll in his hand, then hands him the paper. "Please write your report here. After finish it, give it to Tayaka-san over there and you will get your money."

"Sure, sure. Whatever." He clicks his tongue, roughly puts the paper into his pocket. "Have a nice day in Hell, bastards."

Leaves the boring office behind, Renji spends time wandering around the village in a few minutes, before comes back to his house and takes a quick shower, cleaning the last part of some suckers off his body. Don't misunderstand, he kinda like the taste of blood. Hell, he loves it, but once it dries, cleaning is a pain in ass. Also, blood of losers doesn't worth such effort.

Put on a normal turtle-neck sweater, a black jeans and some random sandals, Renji walks straight to the Midnight Bar, one of the best place in this village. He points some familiar faces, and decides to just ignore them like usual.

"Like normal?" The bartender, a hottie girl, also the rare who don't hate him just because of his nature, shakes her dyed red hair and looks at him through the long eyelashes.

"Hn. Is there anything new?" He sits down at the long table and yawns. Bonus of being a Gem: your body works differently, so don't have to worry about some thing like drunk.

"How about a nice cup of Blowing Orgasm?" She winks. "On the house."

"You know me too well, baby. But sorry, not into sex tonight."

"Ok, then. But if you change your mind, know where to call me." The bartender pouts, swaying her hips as she turns around.

"Long time no see, Renji." A male voice approaches him from behind, careful footsteps to show their non-ill intention. Renji scowls a little, before relaxes at the known chakra. Ah, one of the less annoying people.

"Long time, Genma." He looks at the brunette, raising an eyebrow. "Haven't seen you in….what, a month?"

"1 year and 4 months." Genma corrects, orders some sake before turns back to the ravenette. "So, how is your day? How many did you kill this time."

"Dunno. Didn't count. Too lazy to count." He shrugs. "Did I miss anything?"

"Nah. Nothing special, really. Some gossiping from both civilians like the economy, politics bla bla bla." Renji laughs at the man's digusted face. "They have such imagination."

"Yeah, whatever." He shrugs, takes the drink the girl gives with a polite 'thank you', (Suprise! He has manner, fuckers) creating a small jingling sound as the Gem meets the glass cup. Bittersweet alcohol burns his throat slightly, and Renji allows himself to sigh in pleasure.

Ah…the joy of eating…..of tasting real tastes, not the sandy, rubbish flavour stubbornly clings on his tongue.

Life can be such a bitch sometime….

Some light from the bulbs above shines through the pale pink liquid, creating some sparkle and shadow of pretty pink lays down on the wodden table. He suddenly remembers a little Gemling with bright pink hair and smooth Jewel in her socket, eye-like but not really eye.

His Gem shines a little.

He almost forgets about the little doll. How long has it been since the Kyuubi invasion? 1 year? 2 years? Or more? He doesn't have a good thing with time, fuck it.

Ah, yes, nearly 5 year. His brain finally gives him a good answer.

So…one more year, hn? One more and he will know if that little pinkie will live or not. He kinda wishes she will be able to survive. It's lonely, being the only Gem in this place…

Actually….there are some other, but they all burried deep down in the earth now. And Orochimaru doesn't count. He is not in the village, and they are not close, honestly. So…Yup, the only.

Fuck his life.

"How long are you donna stay this time?" Genma breaks their silence.

"How the hell can I know? Maybe a few weeks, or month? Or maybe tomorrow, I will leave for some andreline." His fingers caress his Gem, a habit from old days, longing for the hot, boiling burning energy it gives everytime he fights. Of course, have to be in controlled, though. Too much, and he is doomed.

Renji hears a tired sigh comes from Genma's mouth as he pinches his bridge of nose.

"Renji….really? Not even a vacation? Or a short break? You are always out of the village, Renji!! You will become worse than Kakashi!"

"Aren't I already worse than him?" He laughs, a sound more bitter than it should be. Who knows? Maybe they can have a competition to figure it out. "Who will care, hn, Genma? Who will care about a Gem? A tool? Don't waste your worry on me, my friend. It's not my shattered day yet. And don't act like you care. You never did."

He takes out some money to pay for the drink and leave, rude as usual. Soft whispers reach his ears, but doesn't reach his scared heart.

"I care…..We care….Renji…."

Fuck them. Fuck them all. Fuck. Them. All.

He doesn't need pity.

He doesn't need anyone's caring. He is fine. He is good.

He is just a Gem. He is powerful, a perfect machine. Why should they care, hn? Why now? It's not like they care before? They never did. Not when he was a child. Not when the blood of his first victim tainted his Gem. Not when he lost all his teammates.

"Useless fuckers…." He hisses, staying in the shadow of buildings, watching the warm scene of Konoha Market, a way to sooth his too much angriness. "Pretend that I need their kindness. Hah…like I do."

His heart aches, a dulling pain growing bigger and bigger day by day. A need. A desire, a simple wish that can't be done.

Packs all that fucking depressed think and throws it somewhere in his Gem-mind, Renji turns around, ready to go home before some phrases catch his attention.

"-runo right?"

"Yeah, those one."

"What happened?"

"His wife is mad, don't you know? She is in the hospital now. Something like depression and madness."

"Oh God, really?"

"Uh hn. And their child, the little girl with pink hair, is gone too. No one sees her after they return from Wave. ."

"Maybe they divorce, and Haruno-san leaves his child back at his parents' home? He was born near Wave, after all…."

"It's possible. Poor child, has to witness and bare her parents' faults this whole time…."

Haruno?

Wait. Haruno? Pink Hair?

Isn't that….the Gemling? The baby doll?

Renji doesn't have a good feeling.

 

* * *

 

Shouting and screaming.

So much voice. So much noice. All kind of noises. From a man's stranggled cry to a child's pleadding, rings in the air like a harmony of chaos and pain.

Nails scratching the metal bars. The sweet sound of money in a bad as the riches trade their subject. Shackle shaking as the slaves walk.

She is in a cage too. So that means she is going to be traded away, right?

A new Master to serve.

**_She must be good. She will be good._ **

_She is Perfect. She is Perfect. She is White._

She is out of her cage now. Sakura notices. Hands on her limbs, forcing her at her place, kneeling, head down, can't fight. She won't fight. She is good. She is good.

Her kimono is pulled down, showing white, young flesh that can olny be found on children's bodies. Clacking sound of metal, the fire hissing, the dance of ashes and smoke….

 **Burn**.

White, hot, burning pain explodes at her back, hot like lava and sour like acid. Worse than an electical shock, but not the most painful feeling she has felt. Still, it's unpleasant, to be burned down to the bones, in and out, until what left of her snowy flesh is dark, ugly roasted skin. Frying, reddish,, bad smell skin, like an overcooked meat. Ruined and destroyed.

**_Is she being punished? For not being a good Pearl? For bad behaviour?_ **

_Please...pleasepleasepleasepleaseplease_

She is burning. She is in pain. She is bleeding. Humans shouldn't be burned. They don't eat humans.

Ah, but she is not a human.

She is Bad. She is Not Good.

Sakura stays silent, even if the others around her wailing, thousand voice of torment, a cacophony of Hell. She stays silent even when the people puts some liquid on the wound so it will never fully healed and throw her back to her cage. She keeps her position when they pull her up to the stage, shouting the price like a lifeless subject.

Isn't it irony? A subject, she is. Nothing more. Nothing less.

A man, a middle age man wearing expensive clothes with grey hair, small eyes, fake, cheesy smile buys her, a high price for a slave. He is not even bother with her wound, only wants to clean her up so that she will be fittable for his reputation. Only lets her keeps the scarf, for it will help her entertaining him, brings her back to his house in the Land of Tea. He has a lot of slaves, too, serving the parties or just for his twisted desire.

The first day she arrives, he puts her in a small room down the long basement, separated from the outside world. Very small, only enough for her to sit in the seiza position, hands at her side, still chained, but he changes it to golden one to show his fame and all. Everything is Dark, not even a light comes from the slight gap between the door and the floor. She can still see through it, her sight is imhuman, after all.

Her Master keeps her in that room, feeding her tasteless food, enough for her to live. Gem doesn't need food, but it's her Master's order. She will obey, even if the food is like rubbish and cheap crystal, cutting her tongue like a forever torment.

She has no awareness about time. In the Darkness (White), a second lasts a century and a hour lasts a blink of eye. Time, a powerful, mischievous creature, flows by it own will but noticed by your own mind, never the same.

He wants to break her with this eternal Darkness. Break every pieces of the fighting will left in a human soul, bends her mind with his words. He will turn her into a slave like how he has done with other people. He knows the power of Silence. The silence talks more than sound, for your mind never stops thinking. It traps you, it never lets you go. It crushes your hope, and than….

And than…..

You are nothing but a tool. A mind-break, pitied tool.

He is a master in this Game.

Nothing compares to White Diamond, but still, a very, very arrogant and skilled mind-player.

But the man, he never knows…..

The patience she has, longer than life. The time she has waited, the age of stars. The Darkness, a sand in desert, after all the White.

How can you break something….

That has been far broken than a fragmented glass?

* * *

 

  
"No!! No!! No!! No!!" Young, squeaky voice screams over and over again in the giant Land of Mind. Never stops. Can not stop.

Her fists slams against the hard, mighty White Wall covers the White Pearl and the young Opal, deperately to knock it down and stop the spreading White.

"Pearl!! Opal!! Stop!! Stop!!" The Pink Gem, a bunch of Pink Light, has died before getting a physical form, shaking back and front. The Amethyst, the only clear thing in the whole body, shines an aura of Pink in the whole sea of White.

"Not White!! Not White!! Pink!! Pink!! Sakura!! Sakura!!" She repeats it again and again, tries to break them out of their circumstances, what she decides to call the White Mode.

She hates it.

"Perfectperfectperfectperfectperfect-" White Pearl, a shadow of what used to be Pink Pearl before being bleached, chants under her breath. White wires tied her neck, her body, forcing Pearl into the awkward position, is now wrapping around Sakura's tiny form, which is a mess of blending Pink and White. Such a pain to look at.

The White is begins to take control.

"No!! No!! No!!" Amethyst punches the wall one more time, yelling on top of her lung. "Never!! We are Pink!! Never White!! Never!!! NEVER"

Bam!!

The wall cracks, slightly, under Amethyst's violent action. The whole White shivers, unnoticeable, but enough to bring her hope.

"Shannaro!!" She yells again, and goes on with the punches.

* * *

 

  
Sakura's hands curled, slightly. The finger twitches, and her Opal gem lightens up in the whole darkness.

She stays still.

But something inside the little girl, begins to change.

* * *

_We are White and Pink._

_We are not followers. We are destroyers. We control. We fight. We protect. We kill._

_We are different. We are rage. We are ice. We are monsters. Twisted under White hands but grew powerful through years of suffering. We died and we survived. We lived on._

_We are Pink Pearl. We are Pink Opal. We are all in one and one in all. We are many._

_Soon, we will wake up and take back what's ours. Ours and only ours._

_Soon, our rage will touch the sky and shake the land. Soon, our sword will drink blood and eat meat. Soon, our song will play one more time and we will dance on the ravaged battlefield, wearing our enemies' skin as the cape, their bones as the crown, their fear as jewels to out glory._

_Soon….. Soon…_

_We will wake up. And. We. Will. Sing._

 

 


	15. NOTE!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My attemp to explain. Forgive me if I don't success.

Hello, my dear readers!!

Sorry, this is not a chapter. Hope I don't dissapoint you too much. :)))

Just a quick note to explain my plan for the story and the reason why Sakura doesn't fight against the kidnappers.

From what we know about Pearls according to the episodes, they're custom made servants. If they're custom made, then it would make sense for them to be attached to their owners. Even the Pearl in Crystal Gem still has the need to have someone control her, own her, tell her what to do. They can't do anything if their owners don't tell them to.

Pearls are a servant caste, described by Peridot as being "someone's shiny toy." They are expected only to serve and be submissive and obedient, simply waiting on their owners and not acting independently in any way. Pearls typically fulfill tasks such as holding their owners' belongings and serving as footmen, opening doors for their masters; they are expected to consistently exhibit subservience by remaining silent unless spoken to and remaining a few paces behind their superior when walking with them.

Sakura's personality right now, even if she was Pink Opal, is mostly belongs to White Pearl. Let me repeat for you, my dear, White. Pearl. *point up to the image* The broken, little Pearl with awkward position and speaks in White Diamond's voice. The Pearl with one eye cracked like a shattered mirror when Gems are impossible to be injured physically. I headcannon that White Pearl was Pink Pearl, the original Pink Diamond's Pearl, and she was Off Color. She was agressive, violent, bratty, dark, powerful for a fighter. Pink Diamond loved her, yes.

But the others? No.

For some problems, two Diamond traded their Pearls, and White Diamond 'fixed' her into the perfect servant she wanted: a puppet, couldn't act on her free will, robotic, empty, emotionless.

Back to when the Haruno was attacked, the parents kept Sakura at her place, wanted her to hide. So she followed it.

When Mebuki let her go, like Pink Diamond had done, even if she didn't want to, Sakura's master has changed into Gatou (Yuck), and she was triggered. Falling into the White Mode, without any independence left inside her mind, she turned into a living doll.

I know you want her to fight back, to become strong and return to her Parents. But please, please understand. How can you ask a puppet to act without their strings moving? Without command? For now, it's **impossible**.

But soon, soon. Sakura will change. She will grow into a proper Opal, and she will be very, very powerful. I promise.

Please be patient. :))))


	16. 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She isn't White anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the waiting!! I am watching SU new episode and OMG WHITE PEARL IS PINK PEARL I KNOW IT!!!!!
> 
> So, sorry :((( I am not sure when the next chapter will be released, but it will not be too long.
> 
> I hope....
> 
> So enjoy!! Have a nice day/night!
> 
> Kudos and comments, please~

How many days have passed? 1 day? 2 day? A month? Years?

She doesn't know. She doesn't need to know.

Follow her master's order, follow his will.

_Be good, or else._

The door seperates Sakura and the outside world is always locked carefully, except for sometime, the other slaves give her food to keep her alive. The master won't be pleased if his new toy die so easy, after all.

One day, one dish. The food tastes like dust and sand on her tongue, but Sakura never says anything.

A Pearl shouldn't speak up.

_1 dish…._

_2 dish…_

_3 dish…_

Maybe if she counts the dishes, she will know exactly how long she has been here, in this small, uncomfortable cage…. Dirty and unfittable.

Sakura banishes that thinking out of her mind.

No use. She is only a servant. She doesn't need to know that.

 _(13._ A voice, young and brave and loud shout from somewhere in her mind. _13 dishes. 13 days.)_

One day, the door opens. Someone tugs at her golden chain, pulling her forward. She follows them, as quietly as a ghost, head down, hands cross on her chest.

They clean her, change her into a beautiful, silver dance costume. Silk hugs her tiny form, reveals the slave mark to show her master's power, the red scarf wrapped around her skinny arms.

A doll in a music box, she is.

They put her in the middle of a big, glorious room, decorate with jewelry and expensive furniture. Her Master there, on his throne, speaking the command Sakura has been so used to.

"Dance for me, slave."

_("Dance for me, Pearl.")_

Her ears ring, painfully from the mixing voice. She looks up at the face of her Master, fleshy, old, with some crinkles at the edge of his eyes. The brown iris stares at her, lust and desire.

"Dance for me."

All she sees, is Pink.

"Yes, Master."

_("Yes, My Diamond.)_

Sakura's hands raise up, the golden chain follows her movements, creating the ringing sound. One foot points, the other flat on the marble stance in the middle of the room, ready for her performance.

There is no band, no instruments to give her the rhytm, but Sakura ( _Pearl_ ) never need it. She has music in her Gem, in her body, in her very core….

Had.

Had. Only had.

No more. The music has gone, long time ago. Dissapeared. Vanished.

Bleached.

Sakura dances, soft and gentle. Perfect and fancy. Hands up, foot straight. Spin and bow down. Repeat again.

The fluent movements every Pearl will be jealous of now seems so fake. Sully her own self, sully the smooth gem located in her left socket.

This is not her dance.

Not. Her. Dance.

Sakura shivers, slightly, as she sweeps her leg out into the empty space, head tilts to side, eyes closed, lulls her senses into fake belief, twists the present into the beautiful dream she knows she will never has.

In the Pink Court, no one else but her and Pink Diamond, on the stage only for her, she danced to please her, to bring smile to her gorgeous face, to listen to the melodic laughing she craved more than the light her gem needed. The sky was clear, the air held pure scent of fine crystal belonged to Homeworld only, and she danced.

And she smiled. And she was happy.

And then, she was none.

Sakura keeps her eyes close the entire performance, ignores the meaningless praises she gains form the audience. For her Master.

None of that matters. They never matter.

Soon, she is back to the cage, chained down again, waiting for the next party, to show off the beauty her performance possess, to make Master proud.

Sakura looks into the deep darkness. It stares back at her.

She doesn't hear her Diamond's voice. She doesn't feel the white wires tie around her body.

The dancing Sakura pulls today has waken up something inside Sakura's Gem, inside her broken, bleached mind. A rock breaking the tranquility of the mirror like water surface, creating wave that grows bigger and bigger.

Something isn't White, and should be punished. White Diamond will clean it. She always did.

Then why…this time….

It doesn't….go away?

She doesn't know if it's good or bad….

She likes it.

 

* * *

 

 

Behind the mighty White wall, Sakura's hands twitch slightly. The strings losen, just a little, but it still counts.

Amethyst squeals, while keeping punching the wall nonstop.

"Come on!! Pearl!! Opal!!! Waky up!!!!"

 

* * *

 

 

  
The first time Pearl did it, it was just an accident.

She was walking in the court, hoding the information about the next Ball in her hand when a gem, a tall Tanzanite, approached with a large grin on her violet face.

"Where are you going, little Pearl?"

"My Diamond requires my presence in her private room." Pearl answered with the best manner, and a Diamond's Pearl had to be perfect all the time. But the Tanzanite didn't seem to think like that, because she frowned, darkly.

"A Pearl? Like you? Being within My Diamond's grace?"

"I am her Pearl."

"Nonsense!" She snarled, grabbed her by her wrist, causing Pealr to bite her lips at the sudden pain. "What are you thinking? Hn? A false Pearl like you, belong to her?! Don't make me laugh! And don't you dare to talk back to me!"

False. That world made something inside Pearl, something dark and violent and creepy and scary, woke up.

They thinked she was wrong. They believed she was false, a mistake, an error in a whole system that should be cleaned. Be harvested. To them, she was nothing but a low class being. An useless thing.

Every Pearl knew that. Every Pearl understood that simple fact and took them to heart. Blue Pearl and Yellow Pearl and White Pearl did.

Pink Pealr, on the other hand?

She didn't.

 

* * *

 

 

She is out of the cage, again.

_(5. 5 dishes. 5 days.)_

"You get a good one."

"Hey, mind if she entertains me?"

"Yeah, count me in."

Mocking laughter comes from everywhere around Sakura. Hands touching her, for reasons she doesn't understand, squishes the white flesh, leaving some mark that's makes her aching.

"Later, later men! Now, Dance for me, slave. Entertains my guests and myself. Dance for me."

"Yes, Master." As usual, Sakura obeys.

This time is different from the last. Her Master wants something special, displaying his wealth and power. As a result, he lets her she dances with a sword, almost longer than her height, with it edge glistening under soft light from the ceiling. Her dance earns admiring and sound of greed. Eyes staring at her pale skin, her pink hair wore up as a flowery bun, full of sick intention.

For once, Sakura doesn't care.

For once, her heart flusters, out of control, as she sways her hip and raise the sword high.

It's not the same. Not the graceful weapon she grew to love once. The handle is bronze, not silver, while the blade is none as sharp as it used to be, but still. The feeling of metal against her fingers, curling around it so lovingly.

Memory flushes back, like a video record made by the best Citrines. Images after image, sound after sound….

The fog begins to faded away, and her world titls sideway.

Sakura stops her dancing.

 

* * *

 

 

"I should punish you!! And Pink Diamond will be pleased because she can get rid of you, all thank to me!!"

Pearl looked down to the marble floor, at the Gem located in the Tanzanite's thigh. Clear facetted met her glare, shone in such a mocking way, shouting at her that she was above Pearl. The upper neing.

What a stupid thing.

The violet Gem's ranting was cut by a sound. Not eve. word, a normal thing that a Gem was able to make. A growl of a beast, a monster Brutal like the punch of a Jasper, sharp like the sword made by the finest Bismuth, powerful and cruel, like a Diamond's command. The voice that made you shivered in terror, bowed your head and begged for mercy.

A growl, came from the Pearl she was holding.

Pink Pearl's head slowly rose, the long, silky hair covered most of her creamy face from Tanzanite's sight, leaving only the right eye and a part of a mouth to be seen.

The eye, green, bright green that made her Off Color burned with such a flame that a Ruby could never compare with. A fire, dark hell fire, trapping thousand of twisted soul, all connected and linked and coiled together in a sick way that strucked fear into her mind, brought up the weakest side of such a powerful Gem.

"How Pathetic." The Pearl talked, but it couldn't be a Pearl. Not even a Gem. Nothing could cound like that, with voice like sandpaper scratching your skin, rumbled with power, the lowest note of a possible melody. "You Think That You Are Above Me. But It Is None Of The Truth."

"You Are Just A Failure. A Non Perfect Soldier."

The smooth gem shone, with pink light that hid that waving darkness in it's own glory. Pink Pearl raised her hand, pulled out a long sword. A deadly blade with red handle spreaded out like leaves. One long metal bat carved around her fist, made it easier to hold, as she quickly knocked the shocked Tanzanite down with a low kick at her knee, stomping down at her stomach. The shard point dangerously lowered down to the gem's location, shining with all the moonlight and white bones that had been melted into it.

"N..NO WAY!! You are…You are Just a Pearl!!" She screamed, frightened, trying to fight back with her muscle power.

Pearl's lip curled up, bore her teeth out instead of soft, gentle smile always masked her face, splitted the acid that shaped like words to the poor gem.

"And You Are Weaker Than A Pearl."

 

* * *

 

 

"What are you doing, slave?" Her Master roars as the audience notices her sudden lack of movements. "Dance. Don't you dare to embarass me!"

Dance.

Dance.

She has to dance. She is ordered to. A Peal must follow orders. Alwa-

But she isn't a Pearl.

She has never, been perfect. Never, been the model Pearl.

White Diamond changed that, yes. But now, the bleaching is so weak that Sakura wonders…

Is her Diamond here?

Why doesn't she punish her now? And before? Why can't she feel the string attached to her limbs, her neck? Why she can still hear the muffled scream of an Amethyst in her mind?

Why her world stops being blurred and White? Why is color there?

Dance.

Dance.

This. Is. Not. Her. Dance.

Sakura's leg, which is frozen in the arabesque position, rises higher as she looks up, for the first time. She won't bow to anyone.

She swings it, fast and strong, out of the soft tune of a Pearl dancing, landing down on two flat feet. She bends her back, swaying the steel sword in her fist, cutting the air with a wooshing sound, before lowers down. One leg out, foor ponited, sweeps a circle and steps forward. Arms up, and dance.

Everyone is whispering, suprise as the change of style but pleased otherwise. Her Maste-no, not Master, the man smiles, but she knows he will let out his anger on her later.

Her skin aches, but her inside burns.

Dance? Dance for him? For such a man? For someone like that man?

Never.

She doesn't dance to entertain, Sakura now knows why everytime she does, it feels so wrong and awkward.

She dances, to destroy.

Because her dance is the beautiful cacaphony, an omen for the ghost, the last thing a man might see. Because she dances, with Death the shadow of her every moves.

Her lips pulled up into the familiar angle, enough to show teeth and still looks like a snarky smirk.

The music begins to play, from deep inside her Gem.

 

* * *

 

 

  
"No…Don't you dare to attack me!! I am a Tanzanite!!! You can't…."

"Annoying." She whispered, frowning deeply, before returns to smiling. A Pearl must alway be pretty, after all. "Let Me Remind You Here, Fool."

"SInCe whEn yoU are THe oNE ThAT IN COnTroL?"

Her sword came down, kissing the violet Gem and creating the most wonderful sound Pearl had even heard. Fresher than a ring of silver bell, hard and solid, the weapon steadily breaks the gem, as Tanzanite's mouth opens in a voiceless scareming for helpmercynononononon-

Pearl shattered her.

Hundreds of gem shards scathering down the floor, glimmering under the soft light of the ceiling. She let out of the handle, the weapon vanished, and picked up the forgotter reporter the dropped a few moments ago, calmly like she just didn't murder a High Class Gem.

She knew that. And she never cared.

Crushing it all to dust, Pearl looked as wind blew what left behind of Tanzanite away, eye soft, loving and caring.

"What a wonderful view…."

 

* * *

 

 

The wires shiver, an entire earthquake.

White Pearl stiffen, and Sakura starts struggling.

Amethyst clenches her teeth.

Just a little more….

 

* * *

 

 

For the first time since Sakura returns back to the White, she feels. The emotion is so strong that it pushes all those ghostly, phantom pain away from her core, leaving only that burning energy behind.

Hatred. Anger. Wrath. Fury. Love. Happy. Everything mexes together, and both showing in an unique, precious melody. 

Her Song. Her inner music. What is hers and only hers, has returned.

No..

There is something…different.

She stops again. She listens.

Yes. It's a song. But not the same smooth, tender, sweet notes that a Pearl should have nor the fast and furious tune of an Amethyst. Her song, Sakura's song, _Opal's song_ , is emotional, the neverending waves of mighty ocean, the despair of a chained bird, yet there is something else, the sharpness of ice, the rage, the fury of a soldier stamping down the battle field leaving trails of red behind. The coldness howling in the wind, the trees, but never be noticed until it has steals on you, burns so bright, unlike how a fire burns, until you are sinking down down down-

Sakura laughs. Her laughter echoes in the air, bouncing against the fancy room, like the haunting sound of broken gemstones falling down to the room.

"What are you doing, you bitch!" A man stands up, hands furiously grabs her wrist, ready for a slap to teach her a lesson.

He must forget that she is holding a killing tool in her hand. Beacuse if he does, he won't do it.

He must forget his brain to, foolish oraganis creature.

Sakura doesn't stop laughing as she twirls the weapon, like how you twirls a lover hand, spinning out of his reaching hand, an elegant fairy playing hide and seek.

The sword raise, and the man's head falls dow.

White dissapears from Sakura's sight, and color starts to bloom.

All start, with the bright, warm, Red poodle of blood on the floor.

 

* * *

 

 

The wires break, like crystal, into million pieces. Sakura stops the fight.

She looks up, as the same time with White Pearl.

No...Not White.

She is not White anymore. The Pink is returning, to Amethyst delight, as it dyes the whole Pearl in rosy shape of Pink. Just a pale shape and only a little, but still counts as the first victory.

The wall comes crashing down under her last punch.

Finally....Finally...

They are free. They are not White.

Not anymore.

 

* * *

 

 

The whole room is silent. No one dares to breath, as they stare in horror at the bloddy, brutal scene just happened.

The corpse is still lying down at the floor. His head under Sakura's legs, tainting her white shoes with red liquid as his eyes open, never understand what has been done to him.

Sakura's foot crushes his skull, enjoying the cracking sound of bones.

Not likr a Gem's breaking sound, but still good.

Still good.

She just claimed the stupidest, silliest action. 

And she. Doesn't. Fucking. Care.

Her gem begins to glow as she looks around, smile widen like a crazy cat.

"Who's Next?"

 

 

 

 

 

 


	17. Note~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not A Chapter. Sorry :))

Just a quick question.

What do you think if White Pearl or Opal (of course, maybe a different Opal but still White Pearl fuses with a Gem) comes to BNHA universe?

For those who don't know, it's a manga and anime called My Hero Academia or Boku No Hero Academia. It's fucking gooddddd~

What do you think? Tell me~

Oh, Have a nice day/night~


	18. 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She dances. And dances. And dances.
> 
> Dances with the Death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY!!! I HAD THINGS TO DO AND MY FAMILY HAD SOME BAD NEWS AND THINGS HAPPENED AND I FORGOT!!! OMG, I AM SO SORRY QAQ.
> 
> Please forgive me for making you guys waiting. I will try to add chapters to other stories as well, so please be patient QAQ.

Note:

  
_speak_ : Pearl thinks.

 _ **speak**_ : Sakura thinks.

 _speak_ : other and amethyst think.

* * *

 

Fear. An emotion knowing clearly by all the men in the party room. Such a beautiful, such a poswerful word, that can cause so many different reactions.

They thought they knew it, better than anyone. For they have seen it, countless times, on faces they never care enough to remember their names. The widden, horror-striken eyes; pale skins, like a crumble paper doll; desperate, pathetic pleadings. People cowered under their legs, begging for life, for merciness and for things their twisted, twisted hearts could never give. The last moment of their life, shaking like leaves in the wind, before they threw them away, carelessly, satisfied with the sweet taste of power.

That. That is fear.

They think they know it. They belive it.

Until now.

The cold, icy cold feeling runs dowm their spines, creeps way into their hearts and chokes it furiously. It breaks their minds, pieces and pieces, until what left is nothing but nonsenseness. Their limbs shake, out of control, for their brains are all busy freezing in unbelivable terror.

They breath. Or rather, they try to force air out of their lungs, hopelessly.

The crimson liquid, stains the expensive mat, stands out like an evidence to what they all just witnessed.

A nightmare.

'Crack!'

Broken sound, which they all know as the sound of crashed bones, echoes through the silence, snaps them out from all the endless thinking.

A tiny, tender foot, steps on the skull with power they never imagine. A foot, belongs to a slave. A beautiful slave, who was the center of the whole party, with flowery cherry blossom petals as her hair and pure, softest snow as her skin. A perfect doll, a target of their greediness and cruelty.

But now, no more a slave. And now, their minds have all but come to a conclusion. The demon, doesn't appear wearing a man's skin. It dressed as a petite doll, beauty and soft. It's head has no horns, as well as the massive wings or feral claws. No. The sword is it's claws, it's teeth and it's punishment to all who dare to insult the demon, could not realize how foolish they had been.

And no. It doesn't have evil, dirty red eyes. No. In fact, it's eyes are so beautiful it will take your breath away. A gorgeous, glorious shape of jewelries, sharper than a knife and colder than ice, shine like the way it's weapon glims in the moonlight, as it stares into your eyes. Your soul. Your being.

"Who's next?"

It sings, the words ring out like a song, created by a soft, slightly cracking voice for the lack of use. But now, it talks again, revives and takes control of the pretty doll, and it will show no mercy.

The demon laughs.

"Who's next?"

The sword rises again, puctures more blood and flesh from another victim.

This time, they don't just freeze.

They explode.

"HELP!!"

"SOMEONE, KILL THAT DEMON!!!"

"GUARD!!! GUARD!!! KILL HER!! KILL HER!!"

"HOW DARE YOU!! HOW DARE YOU!!!"

The demon laughs, agains.

It jumps out of the stage. 

It. Dances.

 

* * *

 

  
Sakura has never felt better in her poor, poor life.

Oh maybe she has. Maybe in the past, when she was a Gem but more than just a Pearl, the first time that she shattered the Tanzanite, as she deserved. As she felt the dying tune of Life and sweet melody of the End, as she rose and fought and shouted and screamed, like the monster she was supposed to be.

She was not a simple Pearl. She knew it so well.

Before she was White, she was Pink and more than Pink.

Twirl her body, gracefully, to cut a woman's thoat and put an end to her annoying, meaningless words, Sakura backflips, stands on another man's shoulder, using the golden chains on her hands to choke him, enjoys the way his ugly face becomes more colorful. A little blue, a little pale and a little red from all the veins.

He stops breathing.

How perfect.

One more. And one more. And one more.

Blood paint the wall red. Flesh and bones all over the room. Screaming and crying, the music to her ears.

Sakura keeps dancing.

Cut a man in half. Shatter someone's bones. Impale their hearts. Choke their breath. Rip their skin.

One by one, she does it all. More and more.

The nobles fall. One by one. Some, die under her hand. Some, crushed under the frightened footsteps of the cowards. Some kill themselves, running away from this Hell.

Sakura breathes in. Pearl breathes out.

_"Shatter them."_

_"Make the pay."_

For once, she does it, with no hesitation.

Sakura dances.

She dances, the performance only she can bright to the audience. She emraces the Death and mocks the Living.

She dances. With Death itself.

Sakura can almost feel it. As she twist her tiny body, the cold hand holds her so dearly, so strong, so real. The softest brush of, a cloak, she assumed, on her side. The tender caressing of inhuman hands on her cheek, as it walks with her, grows stronger with every life she takes.

The Dance of Death. The dance of Pearl. Of Sakura.

She dances. She grieves. She laughs. She slaughters.

"Mercy…please….spare me!!! I will give you all!! Everything!!! Pl..ease…"

A man keels in front of her, quivering, sweat covers his body, wets his clothes. Fear ruins his speech, plays with his tongue as it makes some sqeaky noises she has no idea humans could do.

Throw away his pride, the noble begs for mercy.

Sakura looks down at him.

What she wants…

_( Pink, pure eyes, filled with joy and love. Shiny diamond and childish pout and bright smile and pinkpinkpinkpink-_

_**A woman. A man. Kindness and love. Happiness and sadness. A house smells like spice and clothes and soap and flower and peace-** )_

_( "My Pearl!!")_

_( **"Sakura-chan."** )_

_(Home.)_

Her heart clenches. Her gem shines.

Crying out, for deep inside, no matter how hard she tries to use the blood to fill it, she is empty.

No love. No happiness.

No more Pink.

"What I want…" Sakura begins, lowering her head a little, as she takes out her waepon from another falling guard, blood all over her small face, makes the greeness of her eye stand out even more.

The man looks up, hopefully, just to meet the strangest, most terrifying scene he has ever seen.

She smiles. Broken. Lost. Lonely.

M A D.

"You can never give."

Slash!!

His head falls down. Another one to her collection.

Sakura suddenly feels so tired.

Deep down to her bone, she is tired. Hollow. Broken.

She hates this feeling….

Yet, she could never get rid of it. How could she? It is her gem, her blood, her instincts to feel, to love, to care.

How pathetic, how contrary, for a monster root, it's core, to be the purest feeling of all.

Love. Pink.

"If any of you survives…" Sakura holds her sword close to her face, scanning every details, every drop of blood and remaining meat on the blade, dusts her sily clothes and look around the room. Silence meets her statement. "Remember tonight. Remember my wrath, my punishment, my revenge. Spread the terror of tonight all over the world, and know, you survive, doesn't mean you will be fine."

"For you know that I will be there. Everytime you live, I am there. I am your nightmare. You fear. And you know I can kill you, easily, like I have killed everyone. You know I can, and you know, I will."

"Tell everyone my story. Of a slave who rise for revolution. Of a doll who breaks their master. Of a monster who wears human skin. Tell them my Story, a story written in blood and flesh of the fallen."

"Tell them my story."

The monster, has returned. In another form. In another word.

It returns. Beware.

Beware. Beware.

The adrenaline, or something like it, wears off, and Sakura shuts down. Her mouth closes. Her eyes go dull. No emotion.

How curious, for someone  something, to change so quick, so different.

She opens her hands  lets the sword falls down to the floor with a clacking sound, before turns and walks out of the room.

She walks out of that dirty place, in her bloody glory, chained but free. She walks to nowhere, silky clothes brushes against her skin and chilling wind whispers in her ears.

She walks. And walks.

Her mind blank. Silent. No threat, no danger, no reaction. Simply moving. Simply walking. Empty, only living in the battle, in the Death's loving hands.

Alive, but not living.

She walks. And walks. And walks.

Until she hears a man's voice. Familiar, somehow, makes her body stops and her head to turn around, replies simply to the voice she knows.

No threat. No danger.

Safe.

Her gem their harmony sings.

"Baby doll?"

 


End file.
